Addicted
by Harley Black
Summary: Jacob makes the decision to walk away from Nessie in order to keep her safe. Can they both keep their distance or are they too far gone with their feelings? Rated T. R/R! Better than the summary I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**: I had a dream about this story, you know you are reading too much Twilight when you have dreams about it! But anyway can't get it out of my head so here you go! If you are reading Love Remembers, it is not on hiatus for this one.

**Review, review, review!** I likes reviews.

Warning : Minor Bella bashing

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or the characters, if I did Emmett would be the star character and Leah would have gotten her happy ending. What about Leah I ask! WHAT ABOUT LEAH!!**

* * *

Chapter One

_Nessie's POV_

I was trying desperately to concentrate on Uncle Jasper's history lesson, I vaguely remember the lecture on the War of Roses. Grandpa Carlisle wanted me to learn more than just the vampire history, hello I experienced it earlier people! So this year it would be all about world history. I mean seriously, why would I need to know world history if I am not allowed to SEE the world?

For the past sixteen years I have become a prisoner in my own home, it is the same routine every single flipping day. Wake up, go to Grandpa Carlisle's house sit down for lessons because my family was still uncomfortable sending me to Forks High, and then study. If I am lucky there is enough time to play a video game with Uncle Emmett who at least attempts to give me a slightly normal life.

But how normal can a girl get when she is half vampire, her entire family are vampires and her best friend is a werewolf? I think I could give that hussy Little Red Riding Hood a run for her money!

She runs from the wolf, I sleep with the wolf! Take that you little basket carrying floozy.

Well not literally sleep with him, I suppose if things go according to the imprint law that will come later but still. I have the upper hand, I should get a red cape.

A slight growl began to trickle into the dining room, I had forgotten that dad had been in the living room.

I smiled slightly as I began to fidget with the leather on my promise bracelet Jake had given me for my birthday. He truly was my best friend, I didn't even mind the whole imprint thing either at least it gave me him. Plus I would never have to worry about meeting someone that would be only an ass and I would never have to worry about buying a dog for a pet.

Jake brought a little peace to my life when he was around, I could let loose with him as opposed to bottling everything inside.

Then again we had mind readers, emotion controllers, shields and a psychic in my house so I guess I am screwed even if I do keep it all to myself. At least Aunt Alice cannot see me, that was a plus for when I would run to the beach with Jacob.

"Nessie." I vaguely heard Uncle Jasper call out.

I had been too lost in my own thoughts to bother looking to him before I felt a cold wet finger lightly poke the inside of my ear. I practically sent my chair flying through the window as I jumped up to Uncle Emmett's thunderous laughter.

I glared at Uncle Emmett for interrupting my daydreams, he stared back at me seriously before making faces. I tried to fight the smile but instead I took a karate like stance.

"Wahhh" I mocked sending Uncle Emmett into a fit of laughter before playfully kicking him in the leg.

"You want to play niece?" Uncle Emmett said before wrapping an arm around my head putting me into a headlock before proceeding to tangle up my hair.

"Aunt Rosalie!" I yelled through my laughter.

"You are a woman Nessie! You can take him!" she coached from the living room.

The faint sound of a motorcycle engine echoed slightly through the house as I gasped with a grin. I grabbed Uncle Emmett's arm maneuvering out of the headlock before running to the living room.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Mom yelled as I grabbed my jacket from the back of the couch.

"I love you!" I called back.

I laughed at the sound of my full name I may have hell to pay when I come back but that would be fine with me, my escape plan just arrived!

"You are suppose to be in school!" I laughed as I approached the bike.

"Really? So are you!" Jake called back holding a hand out.

I grabbed his mammoth of a hand climbing onto the back of the motorcycle wrapping my arms around him resting my head on his back.

"NESSIE!" dad yelled over the engine.

"Oh hell! GO!" I cackled as we took off.

I was very grateful that I had been allowed to cross the treaty line, I had been the only one from my family that had been granted permission to visit La Push. I guess that is what happens when your best friend is an Alpha, you have to love a good loop hole.

It did not take us very long to reach the beach it was a dreary day but we could care less, this was one of the only places that we could go to be alone for a bit. I held on to Jacob's t-shirt as I climbed from the motorcycle as he followed my lead.

"You are my hero, you do realize that." I grinned.

"Sure, sure. It got me out of math so it's all good." Jacob shrugged, "come on."

"Sure it's all good since I'm the one to do the math homework for you!" I laughed as I ran, jumping on his back. "Talley ho!"

"Thank you for doing the homework I still do not understand why I need calculus." Jake shook his head holding on to my knees lifting me up to get a better grip.

"Because it is just a massive necessity for all werewolves to know what the sum of a+b/c-d*efg is." I said.

Jacob laughed as we reached the shore, "what were you stuck doing?"

"History and trying to get out of a headlock." I replied as he plopped me down on a deadwood tree.

"Headlock?" he asked, "Emmett?"

I nodded as he sat beside me, "I spaced out in class. I swear if I had to stay in there one more minute I would have gone insane."

"Give him a wedgie the next time he puts you in a headlock. And no offense but look who you hang out with, then question your sanity" Jacob suggested.

I laughed putting my head on his shoulder, "I was about to go for the wedgie but then I heard my escape vehicle coming from a mile away."

"I was going to come on foot but the bike was the only way that I knew you would get out for sure." Jacob replied.

"Or you could have just howled." I teased as I watched the waves.

"Well frigging owww." Jacob mocked.

I laughed as I looked up to him, he was hiding something I could see it in his expression. I stood up stepping in front of him, my heels began to sink in the sand before I took them off.

"You shouldn't, you are going to get cold." Jacob pointed before looking to the waves.

"I live with vampires, I can't get much colder than that." I replied taking his face into my hands, "Jake what's wrong?"

"Nothing." he answered quickly closing his eyes.

"Nothing my foot, look at me." I said stepping in between his knees, lifting his face up.

Jacob gave in looking to me, I felt myself getting lost in his dark eyes as I touched his scorching cheeks as my chest began to tighten. I couldn't breath again, that was beginning to happen a lot when we were alone I knew that I was beginning to fall for him. I certainly would not stop it either, this man always protected me since the day I was born even thought he had wanted to kill me.

"Ness…" Jacob whispered.

I had been thinking about mom putting the backpack on me and placing me in Jacob's care for us to run away from the Volturi. Despite my complaining I was truly blessed to have such a wonderful family and 'support system' around me.

"Sorry." I replied taking the memory away from him, "Jacob I think I am starting to fall for you."

"I know which is why I have to do to this before it goes farther." Jacob mumbled putting his hands on my hips pulling me into his arms.

I put a hand on top of his head as it rested on my waist, he was really upset and I could not understand why.

"Just tell me Jake." I said rubbing his back, I felt his grip becoming tighter.

"You have seen Emily's face, you have heard what I almost did to my dad when I first phased. I almost killed him." Jacob said.

"Of course but you would never hurt me." I replied.

"That's what Emily said to Sam." he responded, his grip was almost suffocating now.

I understood where Jacob was going with this, I had to sit down otherwise I may just past out. I lifted a knee resting it on the tree he was sitting on before balancing myself to place the other. As I sat in his lap our embrace became stronger as Jacob buried his head into my shoulder.

"Don't do this." I whispered feeling the first tears fall.

"I will never be far from you my Renesmee but I can't do this, I just cannot risk harming you. I never understood why Edward could have left your mom until now." Jacob explained.

"But look what happened, they belong together and you know that we do too." I cried.

"Because of the imprinting…." Jacob began.

I felt the rage build inside suddenly as I grabbed his head pulling it away from my shoulder looking into his eyes.

"You listen to me Jacob Black I do not give a flying fart in space what the 'reason' is for you being in my life! You are the one that has kept me sane! I can't lose you now!" I exclaimed.

Jacob took my hands from his face looking to me, "let me keep you safe."

"You wouldn't hurt me." I cried clinching my teeth.

"You have never been able to make a single decision for yourself…" Jacob began.

"Except when I am with you, until now." I sobbed, shaking my head pulling myself to a standing position grabbing my shoes.

"You know what Jacob? I am not going to be one of these women that falls all over themselves because a man walked away from them. Providing myself the explanation that I did something wrong, I have done nothing wrong! I am not going to lock myself into a room withdrawing from everyone around me waiting for you. Only to feel grateful that you took me back into your life after YOU were the one to walk away! I will never be like my mother was with dad, I am stronger than that. But let me tell you something, everything happens for a reason including the imprint!" I said before walking up the trail back towards the main road.

"Nessie stop, let me take you back." Jacob called.

"I will walk!" I yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note : Shout out to Emily and jacob-nessielove for the reviews! You are fabulous.

Chapter three will probably be up shortly because at the moment I can't stop lol. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter Two

I had lost the fight with Jacob and eventually pushed my pride and hurt to the side allowing him to take me home. In order to prevent my dad from being charged with murder I told Jacob to drop me at the end of the driveway.

"Don't do this." I whispered still holding on, resting my head against his shoulder tasting the tears as they ran down my face.

"It is the only way that I can actually prevent myself from ripping you apart." I replied without emotion.

I released my hold sitting up straight, "so that's how you are going to do this huh? Shut yourself off from the whole world? Become Alpha commando so you do not have to feel what you are doing! Give me a break, just go back Jacob and phase. Then you will run off to Canada or Timbuktu or the North Pole so that YOU can avoid this!"

I was angry now as I jumped off of the motorcycle, stomping down the driveway.

"Damn it Nessie!" Jacob yelled as I heard the bike die.

"What! Do you want me to bow down and be grateful?!" I asked spinning around, "because that is not going to happen! You say that you are walking away to keep me safe? YOU ALWAYS KEEP ME SAFE!!" I could tell he was getting angry as I noticed his hand shaking slightly.

"My point exactly, do you see now? I have always been afraid that I could lose control because let's both face it you are a little like your mom. You are both stubborn as hell and you have a temper." Jacob said.

"**I **have a temper?" I asked as I walked towards him, "shouldn't **you** look in the mirror fuzz ball?"

"Nessie." Jacob replied looking at the ground.

"No way!" I said walking towards him.

"Stop." he stated before I wrapped my arms around him.

"Please?" I cried feeling the heat of his embrace.

I looked up to Jacob who was staring back at me, pain written in his beautiful eyes. I watch him swallow the emotion that was attempting to break through as he shook his head, he was fighting it. I wanted him to give in, I wanted Jake to pick me up and kiss me hard and I would tell him it would all be okay.

"You should go." he whispered.

"Fine!" I cried before jerking out of his arms, turning away slowly walking down the driveway.

I did not hear the motorcycle start for what seemed to be an eternity I had barely noticed until I heard the gravel slap against the trees. I turned slightly looking to the road, Jacob sat for a moment staring back at me. I reached down to my wrist grabbing the promise bracelet, the tears streaming down my face as he pulled away.

It seemed to take me a few hours to make it halfway down the drive, I could barely see the house from my current location. The tears did not help. I could make out mom, dad and Aunt Rosalie who I knew would be out for blood at the least. Since I was beginning to feel impressively calm for the current situation I knew that Uncle Jasper was close by, Aunt Alice would be there to comfort with Granma Esme. And Uncle Emmett would be there just to help kill Jacob.

I began to grasp that not only was there someone controlling my emotions but since they all seemed to be awaiting my return, dad had been inside of my head. No doubt he had explained everything to my family play by play, as if they even cared that Jake just walked out of my life. Hell they were probably cheering as each tear fell.

I was far to calm to feel the pain or anger, and to be honest I felt violated. So not only did I no longer have a choice in Jake staying with me, I had no choice in going to school and now I had no choice in how I felt in the matter. And no choice in keeping my thoughts on all of this to myself.

I stepped into the eyes of my entire family staring at me as I stood in the middle of the drive, I casually walked towards the porch but did not make it the entire way. I kept a good ten feet from myself and the porch as I stared back at my family.

"Get....out.....of.....my.....head." I growled through my teeth before turning towards the river running for my house.

"Nessie!" my mom called out.

"Come back!" Rosalie yelled.

If there had been anyone following me they would be to me soon. I could not run as fast as my family but I had to get away, I prayed they would just stay away.

The calmness began to lift as I spotted the cottage, the walls shook violently as I slammed the door behind me. I ran into my room locking the door behind me, as if that would keep them all out, before collapsing on my bed. I pulled the comforter over my entire body as I shoved my face into my pillow screaming until my throat felt raw and it turned to a soundless sobs.

The emotion had taken over, my chest burned and my stomach hurt. I felt my lungs burning for the oxygen I could not seem to take in. I lifted my head slightly attempting to breath yet still I could not catch my breath the pain would not allow it. I curled myself into fetal position hugging my knees suddenly aware of the piece of leather still tied to my wrist.

"You are wrong." I whispered using what strength I had to lift my arm slightly studying it as I heard my bedroom door click, then open.

"Renesmee?" my mother's voice called.

I sighed heavily at the sound of her voice, and the sudden feeling of calm again.

"Uncle Jasper stop it!" I snapped, "God! I can't even feel anything around here!"

"Sweetie he is just trying to help." Alice chimed.

I sighed rolling onto my back, the tears receding as I wiped my face dry.

"I know this may be hard for all of you to believe but I just want to feel this, let me miss him please?." I begged feeling the calmness invading my body. I felt defeated as usual.

"Want me to kill him for you?" Uncle Emmett called from the hallway.

"That's what you all want anyway dad probably convinced him to do this, after all we know how _noble _it was to leave mom." I snapped.

"Renesmee Carlie!" Mom snapped.

"Whatever, sorry dad." I said as I rolled over turning my back to my family.

I want to disappear, to go to a place where I can just be free from someone in my head, someone controlling the fact I cannot feel this pain. I want to feel the pain and the tears and this emptiness inside, I swore I would not be like mom and withdraw from society. I just wanted the afternoon to feel like this then they could control me again after all I wouldn't be going anywhere.

Suddenly I remembered that mom had stashed the forged documents from when Jacob and myself were suppose to run. I had to find those documents.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Jacob's POV_

Phasing the moment I got back home was not a good idea but the anger over what I had just done was too much to take at the moment. Apparently a few of the others had the same idea.

"_Dude you dumped her!" Seth asked._

"_Shut up Seth!" I growled._

"_Ouch." Leah laughed slightly._

"_At least I am capable of imprinting!" I snapped as I ran faster through the forest._

That had not been the best way to solve the current situation, I wasn't sure if they both had phased back or if they simply shut up. The realization of what I had done began to hit me by the time I arrived back at the house, Billy tried to talk to me but I had none of it. I wanted to do exactly what Renesmee said I would do, phase and run from the pain while my sweet Nessie felt everything.

Edward thought that this would be a good idea after he heard me thinking about it, they all knew too well of what could happen when they met Emily. Eddiekinz didn't want me with his daughter anyway and while I would never be far from her like I said, I just couldn't risk harming her.

I was attempting to run as far from Forks and La Push as I could but found myself being drawn back towards the treaty line. I just wanted to make sure they were taking care of her before I took off for a bit.

"_Idiot." I thought._

"_Duh." Embry came in, "Seth said you dumped her. That sucks man I actually like Nessie."_

"_Phase back and shut up." I said._

"_You can't run from your imprint man you know that." Embry reminded._

"_My imprint? MY IMPRINT?! She isn't an object Embry! I am not running from her I am merely keeping my distance." I explained._

"_Right….I'll give you a week at the most before you go crawling back to her." Embry said before disappearing._

I knew that Embry was right, we could never stay away but I could stay in wolf form and protect her from a distance. I owed her that, I would no longer have to worry about ever leaving a scar on her beautiful face or to watch her cower…wait she doesn't cower. She would be stubborn enough to attempt to take me on because despite Eddie's whining Emmett did teach her to fight.

_I love my little firecracker._

I maneuvered through the forest until I was close enough yet still far away from the cottage, that is where her scent had come from. I noticed that Edward and Bella were standing outside this was pretty close to the time Nessie would come home, relax with the parents before they would head back to the main house. Then I would have my time with her, she would help with the math homework and we would watch a movie or she would read to me. She thought it would be funny to read some vampire book, we made it into the first three pages before she detailed every single thing that was wrong with every statement.

"_Garlic?! Wait that would be a good stocking stuffer for Uncle Emmett."_

Her voice and laugh echoed in my head as her memory overtook me, I laid down thinking…

"_Oh wait I could give Uncle Jasper some holy water, since he looks as if he is in pain!"_

"_What about blondie?" I asked._

"_Easy, one of those toy mirrors that talk. The whole mirror mirror on the wall things, you press a little button it makes a funny noise." Nessie explained._

"_Yeah it laughed." I replied._

_Nessie tilted her head backwards laughing, "that was mean!"_

"_No it wasn't she may think she is the most beautiful woman but she is wrong, that title goes to someone else." I said looking down at Nessie._

_Nessie looked up to me her head still resting on the back of the sofa, those brown eyes could take down the devil. She reached up touching my face with a soft smile, I leaned down kissing her forehead listening to her sigh. Nessie reached for my hand throwing my arm around her, cuddling up against me throwing her feet onto mine as they rested on the table in front of the sofa. The only thing that I knew to do would be to embrace her, hold on tight and allow the inevitable begin so I did._

"_The imprint made me do it." Nessie whispered kissing my cheek, before we both began to laugh._

"We have to watch her." Edward said bringing me out of my memory.

"Watch her? Why because that mutt broke her heart?" Rosalie said.

"We did kind of help." Bella pointed out.

"But it's for her own good, you saw what happened to what's her name's face because her boyfriend lost it. I prefer to have my niece around for all of eternity thank you." Rosalie explained.

"I want her around too but I know what that feels like I just wasn't expecting her to feel that way." Bella said.

"It is only the imprint nonsense she will meet someone else eventually, there will be plenty of guys to choose from when we move." Rosalie said

_MOVE?!?! They were going to move!_

"Sh Rose, I don't want her to know yet." Bella replied.

"We need to tell her love the sooner the better." Edward said.

"But if we tell her now then it will only add to her pain." Bella explained.

"And if we do it sooner we may be in for a rough week or two but still she will know." Edward said.

_Is this really happening? Honestly! They are planning a move yet not telling a key member of this family so they can make themselves feel a little better? Is this why they were perfectly okay with me staying away? Of course Nessie would be a handful but that was what made her so cool. Who wants to be with someone who is afraid of a little adventure? I want my little firecracker damn it!_

"Wait." Edward said as I saw him glancing into my direction.

_Holy crap! Oh well I am already caught, what the hell do you think you are doing!!_

"Stay here." Edward said as he came towards me.

_I would phase but I realized that my clothes exploded, ooops._

"Thank you for that small courtesy, how long have you been here? I thought you were going to keep a distance.' Edward said.

_I AM keeping a distance, I'm not in your daughter's room right now am I?_

Edward growled, I laughed.

"Jacob I have owed you many times over but do not push her away only to pull her back that is not fair. You said you would leave her alone now just do it." Edward pled.

_Like you did with Bella?_

"That is not the point! Just leave her alone I would prefer that you said nothing to Renesmee about the move. Bella wants to keep it quiet for a bit until Renesmee calms down." Edward explained.

_Right….what do I get a sudden case of dejavue?_

Edward smirked, "that is a good question, just please?"

_I will guarantee nothing._

"Fine! But that is my little girl in there crying her eyes out and if you screw this up and hurt her more I will kill you." Edward warned

_Yeah okay when are you going to start treating her like something other than a robot? You invade her mind, Jasper invades her emotions at least she is immune to the psychic only because Alice doesn't deal with hybrids._

"Just…stay away." Edward sighed as he turned back towards the cottage.

_But I have math homework…._

* * *

AU: Enjoy! And thank you again for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Jacob's POV_

I had gotten within ten feet of the cottage, I had to warn Renesmee of the move her family did not want her to know about until I realized I didn't have clothes with me. I knew that she kept a pair of clothes just in case this situation ever came up, more like stole them from my house.

"_You never know, there is a bridge around here that could harbor trolls." Nessie said._

"_Trolls?!" I asked._

"_What? We have vampire, werewolves, not to mention newborns and the entire Volturi came to kill us. What's a troll or two?" Nessie explained._

I laughed thinking to myself as I saw my house come into view, I had decided it would be best to go home. I needed to think about this, I said I would stay away so I was going to try. The news that Nessie would be moving in a few weeks made this whole plan a tad bit easier. I would stay away until she was gone after that I would never see her again unless I followed. Can we really stay away from our soul mates?

The word hit me like a ton of bricks, soul mate, that is what she was everyone knew that despite their misgivings. I had to control myself a little better so I could pull myself together, my mind had been racing with different emotions. Once I phased back human, I quickly maneuvered my way to my bedroom window towards the back of the house. I always left it unlocked for such occasions and Nessie snuck here sometimes. I climbed inside throwing on random clothes before sitting on my bed.

"Jacob?" I heard a knock at the door.

"What Rachel." I sighed as the door opened.

"Paul told me, you know this will not work but I am not going to lecture you. I kind of find it admirable." Rachel said stepping into the room sitting beside me.

"Admirable?" I asked looking at her.

"Yes, I know what you are trying to do, everyone around the pack know the risks associated when it comes to being with you. And what you don't realize is us women, we are our own pack too we know we have to stick together even if one of us is barely a teenager. We all made the decision to stick with you guys because we _know_ that you love us. For example, Jake, if anyone ever harmed Renesmee what would you do?"

"Do I need to answer that?" I asked, I could feel the rage building as I pushed it down, this was only furthering my point.

"You just proved my point little brother. Don't you think she deserves a choice in this?" Rachel asked.

"Then I lose and she is directly in my path." I said resting my head in my hands.

"But you lose anyway along with the rest of us that have to watch you suffer. You should go talk to her and let her say how she feels. Even though knowing my girl she already told you, I am surprised you are in such good condition. She didn't throw something at you?" Rachel laughed.

"Shut up. Wait that's it, you have to go talk to her. Just to see how she is, please Rach? You are one of her best friends she could probably use you right now." I pled.

"I will tomorrow, she probably wants to be alone for right now I do not want to be in her war path. Hopefully she realizes that you do really love her, sometimes it just hurts. Goodnight Jake." Rachel said before walking towards the door.

"Hey Rachel?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"They are moving soon if I stay away from her until they move then…." I began feeling the lump in my throat.

"You will feel worse than you ever did over Bella because Nessie is YOUR soul mate. Then we will have to deal with you unless you plan on going wolf for a while again." Rachel finished.

I only looked at her before flopping back in my bed.

"Oh I get it now but whatever." She said walking out.

This would be easier than expected I would just away from Nessie and let her move away from here. I felt my eyes becoming heavy but I could not fall asleep, not while she invaded my mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nessie's POV

I sighed as I stared to the ceiling, I wanted to cry but Uncle Jasper was in the living room with the rest of my family. I desperately tried to push through the blockers but it was no use I just didn't have the mental energy at the moment to pull it off. I rolled over feeling the warm leather of my bracelet touch my cheek, I looked down feeling a strength grow inside of me.

_Oh yes hell I do! _

I tried to think as little as possible as I climbed from my bed tip toeing to my window, making sure the perimeter between myself and the forest had been clear. I ran to the closet grabbing an old pair of jeans, tank top and a jacket throwing them on with my tennis shoes, Aunt Alice would pee her pants if she could. I zipped my jacket tucking my hair into the black hood.

I always left my windows unlocked for Jacob, he would usually stay here with me at night. The memory of him began to burn again until the calmness crept back in, I rolled my eyes. I wanted to be completely furious but couldn't at the present moment as I opened the window crawling out. The distance between myself and the ground had been higher than I had thought, no wonder Jake sometimes had a tough time. I laughed to myself remembering how I sometimes had to pull him inside the room as I dropped to the ground.

I stood from my position and turned to run, that was when I ran directly into what felt like a brick wall that knocked me back to the ground.

"For the love of chocolate! What the hell!" I hissed glancing from under my hood seeing the figure I had slammed into to.

"Ow." Uncle Emmett whispered reaching to help me up.

I sighed in defeat as I reach taking my Uncle's hand, "Beautiful daddy has already sent the muscle to make sure the inmate didn't break out of the asylum!"

"They believe you are going to run away." Uncle Emmett explained.

"Run away? Not at the moment I mean look at me, your wife and sister taught me better than this. I would have to take at least three pairs of shoes instead of these." I said pointing to my shoes.

"Three? Apparently not, come on I'll help you back in the window." Uncle Emmett said.

"No! Please? I'm begging here, begging! I do not beg, until now I just need to get away from here Uncle Emmett. I feel nothing, I can't even cry over being dumped because someone is always controlling something about me. Would you stay away from Aunt Rosalie if she walked away from you even if it was for 'safety' reasons? And what do all of you people think I am anyway a porcelain doll!" I pled.

"Ness." Uncle Emmett sighed.

"Please? I don't have very long to get away, dad will be in both of our heads if he isn't already wondering why the prisoner is still outside. Please." I explained.

Part of me began to feel defeated again until I felt that strength again and tried to step around him as he grabbed my jacket stopping me.

"If you are not back here by dawn I will be coming for you and it will not be pretty. He broke your heart and I want to kick his ass, maybe not kill him but kick his ass." Uncle Emmett whispered.

I looked up at him as he released my jacket grinned, "a life sentence in prison for you would not be good." I whispered throwing my arms around him. "Thank you!"

"Just go! They will be out here soon!" he whispered.

I nodded releasing Uncle Emmett as I darted towards La Push, the pack would be on it's nightly run and I would have to be careful. While they knew my scent I was still another blood sucker to them but since Jacob walked away would I be killed on sight?

Didn't I say I wouldn't do this crap? Yes I did and I also said I wanted a red cape, I guess Little Red Riding Hood and myself were getting a little more evenly scored because now I was running towards the wolf.

Except my grandma happened to be a bloodsucker that could kick the wolf's ass.

Two me, Little Red Riding Hood One.

I laughed shaking my head as I ran faster towards Jacob's house, I would not let him have the last word and while I would not allow myself to stoop to the Romeo & Juliet level. I wanted him, I wanted my tall, dark, handsome, motorcycle riding, wolf phasing, sarcastic man.

I was so close to the Black home I could see it, until I saw Leah step between myself and what I wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here ya go! Glad you guys are enjoying this, thank you for the PMs and the reviews.

Warning : Lemon drop (my little saying for a minor make out seesion) in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Five

_Nessie's POV_

I stopped as I reached her, I was grateful that she was currently in human form but if I did not play it a little safe she very well could kill me.

"I am giving you this one warning, I was around when Jacob was in love with your mom and I saw the way she treated him. I swear to God if you go to that house and you get his hopes up and break his heart the way she did I will come after you." Leah warned.

"Jacob was in love with my mom?!" I said feeling my stomach churning, that was just….no.

"They never told you? He was in love with her, she picked your leech of a dad over Jake every time only to find someway to draw him back in. Don't get me wrong, you are not that bad for a part time bloodsucker but he is my friend, either leave him alone or don't let him out of your sights." Leah warned before stepping to the side.

"They never told me." I whispered, not moving only glancing to Leah.

"You aren't going to puke are you?" she asked.

"Puke? No but this is the type of crap that ends up on Jerry Springer!" I exclaimed, "I can just see the headline now! Imprinting : Random Acts of Bippity Boppity Booness! And I use to be in love with your mom! I mean seriously! I knew that they always had a close relationship but love? What did they do? Oh God." I said, I just may puke after all.

"You are insane, they never had sex but they did kiss once." Leah laughed.

"SHUT UP!" I said leaning over.

"Oh God stop being suck a big baby about it! So he had feelings for that…thing. But don't you see it? It was all based on you, at least that is what I eventually got out of it. Trust me I gave him hell over you I promise but he loves you I think he is proving that now." Leah explained.

"I never doubted that he loved me, I will never doubt that. I just can't….no I can be away from him. I'm not my parents who spend 24/7 with each other, it's annoying." I said.

Leah growled grabbing my arm giving me a head start with a swift kick in the ass towards the Black house, "shut up and get in there! I BETTER not have mental images in the morning either or hear any noises! And forget about the Bella thing otherwise you may as well go back to the crypt. I thought by now you would be snoozing in your coffin."

"Oh hah, so when is your next flea dip?" I mocked, "besides how would you feel if you just found out the guy you love, loved your mom!"

"I DO know how it must feel since my mom is smooching your grandpa Charlie! So as your 'technical' Aunt just drop it. Seriously look at the world around you, you drink blood for God's sake! And you are sickened by Jacob having a crush on your mom before you were born? Seriously!" Leah shook her head.

I grinned, "whatever you say Aunt Leah."

"Shut up!" Leah barked, "just go!"

"Fine." I laughed turning from her.

I walked this time trying not to think about this sudden news, I wanted to be massively grossed out and begin dry heaving then give both of them more than a piece of my mind. But the closer I came to the house, it did not matter too much, I guess I should be grateful that mom had let Jacob go.

Okay let's not think about this anymore.

I could hear Jacob's snores before I reached the window, I couldn't help but laugh. It was so loud! How did they even have windows anymore?

Oh wait he was always sleeping at my house….how did we still have windows with that noise. I had to control my laughter before I could lift the window he always left unlocked. But with the way this was all going he very well could have locked the window. I was relieved when the window slid open to the point where I no longer could reach, I held onto the window frame and jumped. It would have been a little easier to get into the room had the window been completely open, I crashed to the floor as I slid into the room. I heard Jacob's snoring stop and my heart fluttered as I stood looking down at him sprawled out on the bed. I stood very still, we vampires are good at that, waiting for him to wake up but a soft snore began coming from his mouth.

I sat quietly on the edge of the bed watching, thinking about the conversation I had with Leah as I took my jacket off.

If he had been in love with mom does that make me a sloppy no wait I'm not sloppy…does that make me second best? Am I only the second place prize? Because of the imprinting did Jake even have a choice in who he wanted to fall for? If he never had a choice should I do what he wants and give him a chance to find out? Can the imprint go away or would there be no shot in hell of staying apart?

I want answers! I thought as I turned towards Jacob who was staring at me.

"You do not get to decide my fate Jacob Black." I whispered getting lose in his dark eyes.

Jacob sighed as he reached up grabbing my arm yanking me down on the bed into his arms, I close my eyes allowing myself to be in this moment smiling as I snuggled close. This is how it was suppose to feel, like I was home not like I was lost.

Everything was better now, forget the afternoon the whole damn day was hell! I opened my eyes again looking into his as I put my hand on his face, I felt like I couldn't breath again but in a good way.

The conversation with Leah crept into my mind for a moment and I heard him growl.

"You have some explaining to do." I whispered.

"You are not a consolation prize Renesmee it was you all along that caused me to be so drawn to Bella. I know that because all of that pain over her went away when I saw you as creepy as it sounds." he explained.

"It is creepy, big time creepy but hey my dad is technically over 100 years old and my mom only in her 20s. And there are more than 100 years between grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme, now THAT is an age gap." I responded.

Jacob was shaking with laughed, "you are not right. You know, if I am suppose to protect you it doesn't help that you decide to run off into the night to find me."

"Actually Uncle Jasper was driving me to the point of insanity they wouldn't even let me feel that gut wrenching oh my God I can't breath or move pain. I just laid there frustrated and defeated, then I saw this." I said holding up the wrist adorned with the bracelet.

"Then what?" he smiled grabbing it.

"There was this strength that came over me and I snuck out. Uncle Emmett caught me but let me go until dawn." I explained.

"I should send you back now because nothing has changed." Jacob said.

I shot up in the bed, "excuse me! You just…but….this and…I don't understand Jacob. I mean I understand the protection I must let you go thing but what? What more do you want Jake? Do I have to walk over fire?"

"Are you insane! Fire kills you remember? And what do I want? I want things to be unchanged, no actually….screw it!" Jake said wrapping a hand around the back of my neck yanking me close.

Our lips smashed together on impact and I felt my entire body go completely numb, my brain shut down and now I was running on pure adrenaline and instinct. Our lips moved in unison hard against each other as I climbed into his lap feeling his arms wrap around my body almost suffocating me with his hold. I pulled my lips away from his, part of me wanted to kill him right now which is something I had never experienced before.

I pulled his face towards mine pressing my lips against his wrapping my arms around his neck. I could hear his heart beating, it was so loud and the heat coming from his body was intoxicating. I felt lightheaded as I took a breath in between the kisses taking his aroma, I could taste it on my tongue.

Jacob lifted me throwing me back on the bed, I wrapped my legs around his waist with the urge to bite him growing stronger.

_Stop Nessie STOP YOU ARE GOING TO KILL HIM! _


	6. Chapter 6

**AU:** Was going to publish this tomorrow but what the heck, enjoy!

And thank you for the reviews! There are a few plot points, sorry for so many lol they'll all fit together I promise.

* * *

Chapter Six

The urge was growing stronger as I gripped Jacob's bare shoulder, I was trying to concentrate again long enough to gain complete control of myself but it was becoming useless. I slid my hand over his rippling bicep as I place a hand on his cheek breaking our kiss, pressing my lips on his cheek I could see his carotid artery, I could smell the blood.

"NO!" I cried pushing Jacob off of me as I stumbled across the bed towards the window.

"Nessie!" Jacob said reaching for me.

Tears were beginning to form in my eyes as I reached the still opened window and jumped to the ground running as fast as I could away from the house. I had almost killed the man I loved, how could I ever do that! More importantly how could he ever say that he was afraid to rip me apart when I almost drained him of his life.

Well now he didn't have an excuse to leave me either.

I didn't stop until I reached the beach gasping for the cold air to cool my scorching throat as I sank to my knees digging my fingers into the cold sand shaking my head.

What have I done! I have never had human blood other than while mom was pregnant with me. I have been around Jake all this time and never once did I come close to attacking him. Attack Jake..my Jake! This was why he wanted to protect me because he could unexpectedly loose control the way I had. But who would have protected him from me if I couldn't stop?!

"Renesmee…Jesus you run fast." Jacob said.

I sat up quickly looking back seeing him standing like a statue of Anubis minus the loin cloth….now there is an idea, "Jake, I'm sorry."

"For what? I know I haven't kissed a girl in a long time but jeez all you had to say was stop slobbering all over me." Jacob teased walking closer.

I smiled, afraid I may flip out again. Could today get worse? Why yes, yes it could he may have phased to get here this fast, the pack saw the thoughts and could now be hunting me.

"Come here." Jake whispered extending his hand.

I sighed wiping the sand from my hands, reaching for his warm hand climbing to my feet. Jake took my face into his hands kissing my forehead and then my softly kissed my lips before pulling me into his arms.

"Now I understand, I was so close to killing you that it wasn't even funny." I whispered.

"Wait, what was that?" Jacob asked.

"You were right." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh!" I said pulling out of his arms, "I could have killed you it was all so close I could taste the blood." I shook my head as I looked out to the ocean.

"If you expect me to apologize for what just happened because you happened to be thirsty think again." Jacob said wrapping his arms around me from behind me.

"Whoa, do you think I am apologizing for the kissing part? Because now you are wrong, shouldn't you be afraid I am going to bite?" I said leaning back, my heart was pounding again.

"So which is it am I right or am I wrong?" he teasing kissing the top of my head, "why would I be afraid, you controlled it. I'm actually proud of you and grateful."

"Proud and grateful?" I asked looking up to him.

"You controlled yourself to the best of your ability therefore I am still alive, proud and grateful." he said looking at me.

I laughed slightly holding on to the arms that held me, "what now oh wise one? You could kill me, I could kill you and you do not have an excuse to walk away babe."

"Babe? What the hell do I look like a talking pig?" Jacob asked.

"Well….depends on your mood. You didn't answer my question." I said.

"Let's not talk about moods okay? And I told you, nothing is changing." Jacob began.

I closed my eyes sinking a little into my self as I unraveled myself from his embrace turning to face him.

"I am not afraid of you Jake. Who am I suppose to turn to when I can't hold myself together anymore, who am I suppose to read random books to, who would actually listen while I picked it apart? Damn it Jacob you are my peanut butter to the jelly. I love you." I choked fidgeting with my finger nail.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob's POV

I stood looking at her silhouette against the night, she was taking my breath away again like before. But those three words coming from her lips brought a peace over my entire body and mind, I would do what was necessary to keep her with me.

I stepped in front of Renesmee drawing her in again my hands cupping her face as I pressed my lips against her's before looking into her brown eyes. That heat that was always inside of me, growing over all of these years, burned.

"I love you too, you have no idea just how much. That was the whole reason I planned to walk away from you. We were all over at Sam's and I couldn't get Emily's face out of my head, all I could see is you standing there instead of Emily, your face mangled because of me. I would hand myself over to your family without a fight if I did that." I explained.

"Two words, vampire skin." she whispered putting her arms around me.

"Which I can rip, Jasper taught us when we had to fight and kill the newborn vampires. I no longer have an argument to give you on I could kill you, you could kill me as well. Are you willing to risk that outcome or would you walk away? I am giving you a choice." I said.

"A choice. Did you ever have a choice? " Nessie asked, "you should be given that same opportunity."

"Once we imprint on someone we have no other choice, my whole universe revolves around you. I would not have it any other way, except when you are in a mood. I choose you" I answered.

"Funny. You were suppose to give me enough time to hum the Jeopardy theme!" Nessie exclaimed.

With a grin I began humming the theme.

"Ah haha. Funny. Shut up." Nessie grinned grabbing my shirt pulling me into her kiss, the only thing I could do was hold on tight.

"Wait, what was that answer? I didn't get it." I teased.

"Fine let me spell it out for you baby. I am with you, whatever happens we will deal with it." Nessie shrugged.

"Now that you mention it, do you want the bad news now or tomorrow?" I asked.

"Bad news!! How much worse could things get today!!" Nessie asked pulling out of my arms.

"Right, I think we will wait for this until morning. Come on." I said holding out my hand.

"Tell me." Nessie said crossing her arms, "You imprinted on another girl? You can no longer phase therefore you will begin aging again? Oh wait, Embry is your brother! Oh my goodness! That would send shock waves through La Push!!" Nessie gasped.

I shook my head before kissing her to induce the silence before scooping her in my arms, walking back towards the road.

"Can we just go back to the house, continue what we were doing before and then I will tell you?" I asked.

"Not yet, I mean yes let's go back but no to the bam chica wah wah. I want to figure out what happened and how to better control it first. But that doesn't mean keep your hands off." Nessie explained as I laughed.

"Oh no it only means I don't bite…hard." I said putting her down, "we can run from here just close your eyes."

"Why?" Nessie grinned.

"Just do it." I said.

"Fine!" Nessie said closing her eyes.

I grinned leaning in for one more kiss, she was intoxicating what could I say!

"Catch me if you can." I whispered before running on foot.

"Oh!" Nessie yelled before running after me.

We made it back to the house without incident, nobody would really notice two people running a little too fast for a human at two in the morning. It felt good to have my Renesmee in my arms for the rest of the night, knowing that she wanted to be here. It was a comfort to hear that she had snuck away from the fortress to be here with me.

"What happens if you aren't back by dawn?" I whispered.

"Uncle Emmett will come for me." she replied.

"He can't cross the line to get here, score one for me." I said feeling victorious.

"True but I can't betray him, not after he allowed me to leave. Do you know what kind of hell he must be going through from Aunt Rose? Poor Uncle Emmett I seriously owe him."

"Would you ever walk away from your family?" I asked.

Renesmee shifted to look at me, "are you asking me to?"

"I would never ask that from you." I said.

"I was going to search for the documents Mom had made for us, just in case, in a day or two." she explained.

"You were going to run away?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Why?! Are you insane! You family loves you a LOT, like I do, for crying out loud we all stood against the Volturi to protect you along with half of the bloodsucker world. Why would you EVER run away!" I snapped.

"Because I wanted to breath Jake! I told you, the entire afternoon my emotions have been controlled and dad has been dancing around in my thoughts. They were waiting for me at the house when you dropped me off, I couldn't breathe! Do not ask me to apologise for wanting to feel my own pain." Renesemee snapped back.

"All you ever have to do is run here they can't cross the line to get you." I said, suddenly a lightly bulb went off.

"What?" Nessie asked.

"I'll tell you in the morning just get some sleep." I said with a kiss.

"Right, I should go to sleep before you. There is no way in hell I could fall asleep with your snoring." she said cuddling up, "I love you."

"You realize that you snore too right? And I love you too Ness." I said running a hand through her hair closing my eyes.

"How can you hear anything over yourself?" Nessie whispered.

"I don't sleep all the time, sometimes I watch you." I replied.

"Sweet, stalkerish, but sweet." she said, I could tell she was drifting off.

"Says the one who crawled into my window only to seduce me." I whispered.

"Sh." she barely made out.

I laughed closing my eyes feeling the sleep coming over me, I was trying to fight the memory of hearing the Cullens would be moving. I wouldn't ask Renesmee to walk away from her family but I wasn't sure what would happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Nessie's POV_

Yeah so I didn't get the sleep after all, I was too busy thinking about what Jake meant. Plus he started snoring, I am typically good at sleeping through it but not tonight.

I could see the black night beginning to turn a slightly purple and knew that I needed to get a move on if I wanted to make it home. I had made a promise to Uncle Emmett that I had to keep, he could very easily have turned me into the authorities known as my parents.

I hesitantly slid out of Jake's arms hoping not to wake him as I crawled out of the bed searching for my shoes, as a small scratch came on the door.

I jerked my head towards the door as it began to creep open, Billy wasn't too keen on me spending the night. Neither was Sam, they both worried that one day a family member could cross the line to get me. I guess it was a reasonable excuse but it rarely stopped me.

I located my shoes hidden beneath the quilt that had been throw off sometime this morning, seriously who needs a quilt when I have a walking heating pad?

"Nessie?" Rachel whispered.

I grinned, I had not seen my best girl friend in at least a week, I grabbed my jacket from the floor and tip toed out of the room.

"Rachel!" I whispered hugging her.

"Hey girl, is everything okay? Paul and I thought we heard you guys fighting before we left last night." Rachel asked as we moved into the living room.

"You guys left? I thought you were staying here until your house had been repaired." I said, the last thunderstorm had been a little rough on Rachel's house.

And it wasn't due to the foul ball I hit during the game either.

"I am but I thought we could give dad and Jake a break, I thought he was going to kill Paul the other day. So Paul actually went to his parents house last night, imagine that." Rachel shook her head.

I laughed, "Paul ate the twinkies didn't he?"

Rachel laughed before covering her mouth with a nod, "your time will come I promise even though I know you guys do the hunting thing."

"Lucky for me I can eat human food, seriously the women in my family have no idea what they are missing when it comes to chocolate, and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Hey there's an idea, we should try to give the pack peanut butter while they are still in wolf form!" I grinned pulling my shoes on.

"Oh my, I can imagine!" Rachel said laughing.

I smiled up to her pulling my jacket on, tucking my hair into the hood again. I could hear the sheets of the cold rain slapping against the windows as I glanced outside. Dawn was quickly approaching, I had to go as in now.

"So can I, we will have to remember that next time." I smiled before hugging her again, " I have to go, I promised Uncle Emmett that I would be home by dawn. Tell Jake I didn't mean to run out on him I'm sorry I have to leave so fast."

"No it's okay, I can take you home it's pouring down outside you are going to get soaked." Rachel offered.

"Thank you but I'd hate for you to be out in that too, it won't take me long to get there." I said stepping towards the door.

"I'm impressed you aren't exceptionally venomous this morning, no offense." Rachel said.

I stopped, my shoes squeaking slightly as I turned, "none taken I am not the one with the venom, what do you mean?"

"Well I mean with the move and all I thought you would be more upset." Rachel explained.

_!!!!!!!!!_

_MOVE?!?! _

_Did she just say move?!_

_She was kidding right, there was no way that we could move Jacob had to stay with his pack and I had to stay around Jake. Right? _

"Nessie?" Rachel whispered.

"We aren't moving Rachel I'm not sure where you heard that from." I explained.

"That would be what I was going to tell you this morning." Jacob said stepping into the room.

"I'm confused." I said sitting on the arm of the sofa, "I can't move it would take me away from too many thi….." I began and then it hit me.

Wait…I WAS moving, they all knew! Jacob knew and the whole 'I can kill you rawr' crap had been his way to cut me loose, that was why they were trying to control my emotions so much so I wouldn't try to come here. And that was why Uncle Emmett let me go so easily, why Jake asked if I would walk away from my family.

Betrayal seeped over my entire body, my mouth tasted hot and my fury was building.

"I have to go." I whispered bolting for the door.

"Wait!" Jacob called coming after me.

"Why! So you can give me another excuse to cut me off so this is easier on us?" I asked turning to him on the front porch.

"What? Nessie what in the hell are you talking about!" Jake demanded.

"You knew! Why else would you try to push the protection argument on me all of a sudden?" I asked clinching my fists, "I thought I could trust you."

"You CAN trust me! I had no idea until yesterday, the only thing that had been known was me walking away. I thought about it at the wrong place at the wrong time. Now it's my turn, what else do you want me to do?" he asked stepping closer.

I stepped back a little, "sorry my love, morning breath."

"I just brushed my teeth." Jake blinked.

"No my morning breath." I replied.

"Oh, I appreciate the gesture." Jacob said leaning in as I held my breath, kiss my cheek.

"Uh huh." I hummed as he pulled away.

I wanted to hold onto him and not let go, damn you morning breath!

I looked up to him with a small smile, "now…dad knew about yesterday? Well that makes sense as to why they were waiting for me and what not. And what do I want?! I want the truth!"

"Fine. After I dropped you off at home yesterday I came here and phased. I wanted to do exactly what you said…no yelled, that I would do.."

"Sorry for yelling." I whispered crossing my arms.

"Come here." Jake motioned with his finger.

"Morning breath remember." I said.

"As long as you do not start breathing fire I think we will be okay." Jacob teased grabbing my jacket pulling me into his arms.

"We have to make this kind of quick, it's getting a little too light. I owe Uncle Emmett." I whispered resting my head on his chest.

"Fine long story short, I dropped you off, phased, ran directly to your house to make sure you were alright. Then I overheard your parents and blondie talking about how this would eventually work out because of the move. A few did not want to tell you because of your current situation because I broke your heart. And they wanted to spare you of more hurt. So how was that?" Jacob asked.

_So what exactly am I suppose to think again? _

"Nessie." Jacob called, I felt his hand rubbing my back.

"I need to go." I whispered pulling myself out of his arms looking up to Jacob.

"I'll take you." Jacob said putting a hand on my face.

I closed my eyes wrapping my hands around his extended arm, "I need the run, I have to clear my head or something."

"Okay just be careful I'll be down there in a bit." he said.

I nodded removing his hand from my face, holding it in my hands before kissing the back of his hand.

"That's the best I can do at the moment." I smiled before letting him go, stepping around him, "I love you, get some sleep you only got a couple of hours." I whispered.

"I love you too, we are getting you another toothbrush here too. I can't even touch your lips there is something not right about that." Jacob said before I stepped onto the ramp.

I turned glancing at him under my hood with a smirk, "we can make up for it later."

"Deal but we can't make up for it if you kill your family." Jake replied.

"I promise I will not kill them, I am going to play stupid with them. I want to see how long it is going to take them to tell me everything." I explained.

"Renesemee do NOT do anything stupid without me, you got me?" Jacob pointed at me.

I reached out grabbing his finger while reaching up with my spare hand holding on the back of his neck pulling him down. I kissed his cheek twice before throwing my arms around Jake, I was loving every second when my feet left the ground and his embrace became tighter.

"I will not leave you." I whispered, "just leave this all to me okay? If you do not know anything you can't think about it around dad in an attempt to piss him off. Don't ask me about it either." I explained.

"Nessie…" Jacob whispered setting me back on my feet, "all I have to do is think about throwing you on the bed last night?"

"As funny as it is for dad to learn a little lesson on invading a person's thoughts, do not give him a reason to hunt you down." I laughed.

"Sure, sure it'd be better to see his face when you think about it. And you will think about it." Jacob teased.

"Not around dad though! Well....maybe if he starts finishing my sentences." I said before walking down the ramp.

I ran at human speed until I reached the forest, from that point I kicked it into high gear as the sky began to lighten from the deep purple to the typical grey that we were all use to here. I saw the cottage coming into view just at the right moment, I could see Uncle Emmett waiting for me outside.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks again for all of the reviews and for everyone reading this. So glad that you guys are enjoying this!


	8. Chapter 8

**AU:** Thanks again for all of the reviews and all of the hits, subscriptions, favorites and everything. Glad everyone is enjoying this as much as I am!  
Not sure how great this chapter turned out, getting a little worried Nessie is turning into a mary-jane character but I will try HARD not to let that happen!

* * *

Chapter Eight

_Still Nessie's POV_

_Okay Nessie just keep a clear head, let them think you are completely oblivious, you can do it._

I inhaled the oxygen as I slowed to walk, attempting not to think about the latest information. I mean did they actually believe that I did not need to hear of the news? And why were they so worried? I would become angry, since I didn't know how to hide the feelings, Uncle Jasper would slap the happiness on me.

I swear someone could tell me that half of my family had been wiped out by a small coven of fruit bats and I could have a grin plastered on my face.

Uncle Jasper was like a permanent happy pill!

I shook my head, the rain was beginning to fall harder turning more into ice, as I walked up to Uncle Emmett.

"I kept my promise!" I said pointing to the grey sky.

"No it's not that, I'm just pissed that I didn't get to visit to kick his tail, pun intended." Uncle Emmett said opening the door.

"Funny. I almost took care of that one for you anyway." I said stepping inside, the warmth of the fire dad had built felt good.

I just wish someone would explain to me why a dead person would need a fire anyway, they always had that sucker going.

To say that I was rain soaked was an understatement, I looked like a drowned rat. I did not lift my eyes to look at the small gathering as I sloshed in my shoes towards my room, attempting not to think about that thing I wasn't suppose to think of.

"Wait how did you almost take care of that anyway?" Uncle Emmett called.

"I almost killed him." I announced, the memory sent a twinge of guilt over my body.

"RENESMEE!" Dad yelled.

"Oh crap sorry daddy, I really didn't mean to!" I cringed, "did that ever happen with mom?"

"Go . To . Your . Room" dad pointed covering his eyes.

"But…" I began as I heard Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie snickering.

"Go!" dad pointed.

"I'm sorry." I said before following his instructions.

I stepped into my room grabbing the bathrobe Aunt Rosalie had bought me for Christmas, it was quite comfortable. It was a solid cherry red, very plush and soft she said that to use a silk robe for the bath would be a sin.

I personally enjoyed sin.

I stepped into the bathroom brushing my teeth finally! I turned on the shower allowing the warmer to warm as my wet clothes made a slapping noise as I removed them from my body. The stream of warm water felt comforting as apposed to the freezing rain from this morning.

I felt really bad for dad having to see that memory, I seriously did not mean to put that into my head for dad to see. My actions and loss control against Jacob made me feel guilty, I should have been able to resist for crying out loud. I have been around the man all these years and not once did his aroma bother me, sure I could smell it but it never bothered me before. Then again his heart has never raced quiet that fast with me before.

I stepped out of the shower wrapping myself in my robe, making my way towards the closet. While I did have better fashion sense that mom, I still loved a good comfortable pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. I reached in grabbing a pair of worn light colored jeans with a deep grey t-shirt. I dressed quickly before moving back into the bathroom to clean my mess, I tried to squeeze as much of the water out of my clothes as possible before placing them into the hamper.

I grabbed the promise bracelet from the sink, I had taken it off just before getting into the shower, and went to my bed sitting in the middle. I traced the old leather admiring, I still had so many questions about the imprinting. While I believe that Jacob was my soul mate I couldn't help but feel a little bad, he saw me and now there was no other choice for him. Jacob and I were tied together, I would do anything for him and protect him against anything in this world including my family. I just did not want him to feel like my prisoner, I wanted him to feel free to do what he wanted.

Jacob had the guts to give me a choice earlier to let go or hold on and I chose him. There really was no use in dwelling over the minor details of it all, we loved each other and all of the feelings were being unleashed.

Like I said, I enjoyed sin. I could still feel him in my arms the night playing over in my mind haunting me like a ghost.

"Renesemee?" dad called knocking on my door.

_DAMN IT! You idiot stop thinking!_

I slapped my hand to my forehead flopping over with a sigh, "come in."

Dad opened the door stepping into the room crossing his arms, I was in deep crap now.

"Daddy I'm sorry for running out last night but I had to see Jake there was no way that I could just walk away from him that way. Also for the memory of last night too I know that is NOT something you want to know about. Oh and I am sorry for snapping at you yesterday, I understand more than you know as to why you tried to keep a distance. It was noble." I sighed looking at the bracelet in my hand, "I am not saying that to get myself out of trouble by the way, but if it helped then that is cool."

"It didn't." dad replied walking over to me taking the leather from my hand, "you are grounded until further notice unless it is go to lessons or hunt. If Jacob wants to see you he will have to come here."

"Daddy killing my boyfriend isn't going to help." I replied holding my arm out looking up to him.

"I never said that I was going to kill him but he did make you cry and you are my daughter. Forgive me for being a little bitter towards the dog." dad said tying the bracelet back onto my arm.

"He is a good man you know, I could a lot worse. Imagine if I fell for Mike Newton." I grinned.

"Over my dead body!" mom said from the doorway.

"But you are already dead!" I laughed as I saw dad fighting a smile, "oh come on you can't be pissed off forever. That is a REALLY long time for you, your face could get stuck in a frown and since you have zero body heat. That would be bad."

"Renesmee." he sighed sitting beside me, it was kind of hard to take your parent serious when they looked the same age as yourself, "we had a discussion about a week ago, the whole family did, and we came to the decision that it is time to move on for a bit. We can always come back here and typically we do. We did not want to tell you yet but I could hear your thoughts from about a mile away, I told them that you knew…."

I could barely hear the rest of dad's little lecture, my blood was boiling as the tears began to rise to the surface. I could feel my face growing warmer as I stared to the floor watching as it became more blurred, his words striking over and over at my emotions.

"The family decided." I said through my teeth, my voice sounding monotoneish.

The only sound I made out was a ringing in my head but I felt more of them coming to my room.

"Jasper don't even THINK ABOUT IT!" I shot a glance to my Uncle that stood in the hallway as I shot to my feet.

"THE FAMILY!?! What family, there is no family around here! The only thing that I ever see around any of you are people making my decisions for ME! You had a meeting without me yet you called it a WHOLE family meeting dad! Where was I in the meeting huh? Where is my vote!" I gasped through the tears as I felt myself calming. "Stop it! Please Uncle Jasper, please."

"You need to calm down honey." mom said.

"No! Do NOT tell me to calm down!!" I yelled fighting the calmness with every bit of strength I had, "why are you justified in saying nothing to me, in deciding for me yet I do not have that same justification in how I feel. This isn't fair and you damn well know it! Nobody EVER tried to keep you away from daddy because you fought tooth and nail for what you wanted! I admire that about you mom but when do I get my chance to fight for what I want? I do not want to move this is where I belong, everything that I want is here!"

The calmness was becoming a little too strong for me to fight what with the emotional outburst and all. I shook my head at my family I sank to the floor in complete defeat.

"None of you have even the slightest clue on how I feel so just get out." I whispered, leaning against the bed frame, I was outnumbered and the fire inside dwindling fast with the tears as I gave in.

"Renesmee." mom whispered squatting down placing her cold hand on the top of my head.

"Don't touch me Bella just go." I replied with enough coldness to rival her hard skin, "and take the damn calmness off of me to allow some sort of dignity."

"Renesemee Carlie I am your mother I know you are upset but there is really no reason for you to be so volitle towards any of us. All we have ever done is protect you." mom said kissing the top of my head before standing.

"Come on love, let's give her some time." dad said reaching for mom.

I watched them leave, the door clicking behind them as the calmness began to subside my emotions coming back in small doses along with a healthy dose of humility and guilt. I wrapped my arms around my knees dropping my forehead down with a sigh allowing the tears to come.

They listened for once, shocker. I had always been afraid of turning to a Juliette but all I wanted to do was go back home, back to Jacob.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

There had been a point somewhere between my temper tantrum and seven that evening, that my eyes had drifted into the darkness. Precious sleep, a sweet escape from reality that my family members could never have again. Oh well, I had welcomed the silence that I had not received the previous night with Jacob.

I felt my left hand rest against the cool floor of my bedroom as I leaned down curling into a fetal position, tucking my left arm under my head for support. My mind was far too drained to function enough to pull myself up towards my bed. I had begged my parents to get it for me this last birthday, I guess I am a tad on the freakish side since the sleigh bed had been encased in black leather.

I was unsure of how long I enjoyed my precious slumber before I felt two very cold arms scoop me from my position on the floor.

"Be careful!" I heard Aunt Rosalie scold.

I pulled my eyes open to look into the face of Uncle Emmett, he looked down at me with a grin.

"Go back to sleep." Uncle Emmett instructed as he placed me on the bed, "get the quilt out of her closet Rose."

"Okay just tell her I am borrowing the shoes Alice brought her back from Milan." Aunt Rosalie whispered as I heard her heels clicking across the wood floor.

I laughed, "if you ruin them you owe me."

Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett enjoyed pretending they were parents as well, it had been Aunt Rosalie's dream to have children. Once she learned of my impending arrival she fought tooth and nail for me along with my mother. According to dad, once they all learned my thoughts and intentions they no longer wanted to kill me.

How touching.

"I will personally take you anywhere you wish and buy you an entire store." Aunt Rosalie grinned handing Emmett the quilt, "I know you are upset Nessie but the move will be nice. It will be a change of scenery for us all, you are coming to the age where you can finally get out there in this world. You could come with us to Europe I think you would love England."

The move, ugh I did not want to hear that word again.

I sighed as Uncle Emmett put the quilt over me, tucking me in. I felt the emotions flooding back again, I had been eternally grateful to have a moment away from this.

"Rose, not right now. Let me talk to her okay?" Uncle Emmett said turning to his wife.

"Sorry sweetness, get some rest okay?" Aunt Rosalie said, I felt a coldness breaking through the barrier of the quilt on my ankle.

I heard the click of my bedroom door as she walked out, a heaviness towards the end of my bed made an impression. My foot slid slightly towards the crater, I pushed myself coming face to face with my Uncle. His eyes were dimmer than they had been yesterday, I knew how he must be feeling at the moment due to my own cravings. My own thirst began to burn my throat, I could almost taste the sweetness of the blood on my tongue.

"Hey, you okay kido?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"Nope. Can I just go back to two days ago when everything was better?" I said looking to him.

"Okay, let me get the time machine." Uncle Emmett replied as he headed for the door.

I laughed, "where are you guys moving?"

"You guys?" Uncle Emmett asked sitting back down.

"Yes, I cannot go with you guys. I hope that you all do understand, I can't leave Jacob and I could never ask him to leave the pack." I explained.

"So you could never ask him to leave the pack but you are expected to walk away from your family?" he asked, his temper was beginning to elevate despite the coldness of the room.

"No. Jake would never ask me to leave my family that is one thing he has always been so adamant about which is giving me a choice in everything. Well except for yesterday it was more of an 'I'm telling you' now watch me shut down thing. " I explained.

"But you are going to walk away from us to stay with him." Uncle Emmett repeated.

"Tell me what you would do then? Aunt Rosalie, your own soul mate, is a leader of another coven therefore she cannot leave it even though you KNOW that she would walk away from it for you. You begin to fall in love, she feels the same then the emotions and feelings that had been building for so long are finally unleashed. Then, lucky you, it is announced you are going to leave her behind. So what do you do? Walk away from the love of your life or stay?" I explained.

"I would stay with Rose." Uncle Emmett sighed, "you are too damn smart for your age you know that? I'm not too upset over you not moving I am just worried about what you may do to get out of it. You are like my own kid too, if I didn't have you around who would goof around with me?"

"I haven't decided what to do, I am not thinking about it at the moment because the plan would be extinguished fairly quickly." I said reaching down tapping Uncle Emmett's forehead.

"Well then you need to go somewhere you can think freely so if you sneak out of that window and run across the line. I cannot stop you." Uncle Emmett whispered.

"You would do that?" I asked.

"I want you to be happy Renesmee you may be like a daughter to me, you may be my niece but you are also one of my best friends. If the mutt makes you happy then that is what you have to stick with, doesn't mean any of us have to like it though." he explained, "but I never EVER want to hear the words we do not understand come out of your mouth again. You are a firecracker therefore you cannot help it when you explode. Oh and talk to Jazz when you can I think he is upset."

"Oh no, poor Uncle Jazzy Fingers I can't believe I yelled at him like that." I shook my head.

"None of us are ever shocked when you speak your mind besides you should have been allowed to the meeting to vote. I even argued that one just you have to know your family loves you kiddo." Uncle Emmett said, a tap came on the door.

"Come in." I called before turning to my Uncle, "I do know believe me and I love you guys too I literally owe everyone my life, the majority of the vampire world stood against the Volturi to keep me safe." I said looking to Aunt Rosalie.

"And we would do it again sweetness." she said stepping over enveloping me into her frigid embrace.

"I love you too Ice Queen." I teased.

"And I will always love you Princess." Aunt Rosalie said.

"Aw!" Uncle Emmett thundered drawing us both into his arms squeezing.

"Air!" I cackled.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me you could use a little fresh air. We are headed out to hunt would you like to come?" Uncle Emmett asked releasing us.

"Yes I'm starving! Maybe that is why I almost ate Jake." I said.

"OH!" Uncle Emmett yelled covering his face, "get it out of my head! Get it out of my head!"

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN YOU DID NOT SLEEP WITH THAT _**DOG**_!" Aunt Rosalie snarled, "and you put that memory in Edward's head! No wonder he sent you straight to your room!"

I sat for a moment looking to my Uncle who was now pacing the room, holding his head in his hands. I glanced to my Aunt who's black eyes looked more fierce than every, she was hungry and highly pissed off. And I pumped blood.

"I did not have sex with Jake, we made out for a few moments and the urge to bite him grew to the point where I was within a centimeter of taking his life that is all." I explained walking towards the bathroom to brush away what the nap had left on my teeth.

"Promise me!" Aunt Rosalie demanded stepping into the bathroom.

I gave a thumbs up as I brushed my teeth and then shooed her from the bathroom. I had allowed my hair to dry on it's own, my curls were exceptionally wild after my nap. I looked as if I were a lioness on the prowl…sweet!

I stepped out of the bathroom grabbing the jacket I typically hunted in, I did not want blood on the good stuff Aunt Alice would kill me herself. I threw on a pair of shoes and followed my Aunt and Uncle into the breezy night, the cold air felt wonderful against my cheeks.

I grinned in anticipation of the upcoming hunt, the memories of the day were placed conveniently in the back of my mind now. Once again my family had supplied me with a blessing, something to occupy my mind they certainly were not making the decision to stay easier.

I had to find the documents that mom had made for Jacob and myself, I knew that she kept them up to date just in case anyone came to kill me and half of the vampire population again. I could make the decision to become Vanessa Wolfe or I could woman up and face my family, first I had to talk to Jake.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the late update, this is not the best chapter I have been battling the oh so wonderful writer's block today. Thanks again for the reviews, adds and everyone that had been reading. You are all fabulous!

On a side note, you know you are addicted to Twilight when you see a jacked up Jeep and the first thing out of your mouth is "EMMETT!" True story happened this morning! lol

* * *

"_His dark eyes dared me with danger and sparks fly like flame to a paper. Fire in his touch burning me up but still I held on. Because I was already gone." _

_Already Gone by Sugarland_

Chapter Ten

Uncle Emmett, aunt Rosalie and I took longer than we had anticipated to hunt. The frigid monsoon from this morning quickly changed to ice coating every surface that had not already froze. The last I had seen of Jacob was this morning, I wondered if he was outside on the perimeter run now or if he had made it earlier. I know not to worry too much he does have fur after all, along with a toasty temperature of 108 at least.

It would have been funny to see him slip and slide over an icy surface though. There is nothing like the mental image of Jake in all of his shape-shifting glory, sliding across a frozen surface. I covered my mouth chuckling at the image as we sauntered towards the river.

"What is so funny?" Aunt Rosalie asked looking back to me.

Uncle Emmett's shoes squeaked in response to the spin he made to face me as I giggled shaking my head. I stepped towards my aunt and uncle placing a hand on each of their faces playing the image for them. The laughter echoed around us breaking the silence that the night had brought to us.

"That's my girl!" Uncle Emmett laughed as our hands slapped together, the impact bouncing off of the frozen stillness.

"It's just a shame that you did not imagine him falling in." Aunt Rosalie stated as a howl rang out in the distance.

I knew EXACTLY who that howl belonged to as I spun in the direct, a grin plastered on my face. I ignored my aunt and uncle as I began to step into the direction of the calling. I felt a peace inside take over and the gravity pulling me towards his location. I was moments from sprinting when I felt a tug on the back of my jacket.

"I don't think so you are grounded until further notice remember." Rosalie pointed out

"Oh come on Rose, if we look the opposite way we will never notice if she disappeared." Uncle Emmett winked.

"Just exactly who's side are you on?" Aunt Rosalie asked releasing me.

Aunt Rosalie is going to fully kick my ass the next time she sees me but it would be worth it, all I have to do is make it across that treaty line.

I smirked as I exploded into a sprint towards the familiar howl that interrupted the silence.

"RENESMEE!" Aunt Rosalie called.

I could hear her running behind me, ever step bringing her closer to my position I knew that she would be taking me over soon. While I am equipped with amazing speed I do not compare to my family, I would have to push with every ounce of strength that I had. I thought about Jake standing on the beach waiting for me, that was the fuel I needed to step over the line.

"Stop Rose!" Emmett yelled.

"I KNOW!" Aunt Rosalie snarled coming to a stop.

I stopped in my tracks spinning to see the fury in her face, this time I did not feel guilty what so ever. I am just a wee bit tired of feeling guilty for being with Jacob.

"I'm sorry Aunt Rose I have to go." I called out.

"You have to cross back over you BETTER remember that, I WILL be waiting for you!" Aunt Rosalie snapped.

I bit my lip lightly as I looked to Uncle Emmett who seemed to equal the fury that Aunt Rosalie had at the moment, that one stung.

"I'm sorry." I said before turning into the darkness walking towards the beach.

"You are picking a dog over your family!" Rosalie yelled from the distance.

The walk I had built up came to a stop as my aunt's words sliced at my heart, I felt my eyes beginning to burn with the emotion. Aunt Rosalie was right, I had just chosen Jacob over my family and that truth hurt.

I turned slightly looking back to where their advancement towards me had been prevented. I did not see the extraordinary beauty of my aunt's face or her monkey man, my rival in baseball and Uncle. Instead I had been reintroduced to the stillness of the night and the winter air on my cheeks.

With a deep breath and a heavy heart, that I was desperately trying to conceal, I turned facing the area of La Push. The frozen earth below me crunched with every step that I took leading me towards the decision that I had just made.

I sprinted through the dense forest towards a second path that would lead me directly to the coast. I darted over the small limbs that had fallen from earlier until I began to see the lush grass turn more towards the black sand. I could hear the waves breaking as I jumped from a small overlook landing gracefully on my feet as I locked eyes on the figure that stood waiting for me.

"I'm sorry, the crap hit the fan and I just lost it to say the least." I said jumping into his arms.

"It's okay, Eddiekinz met me outside of the house and said you were okay. At least you were able to finally get some sleep." Jacob said catching me holding me tight.

The constriction of his hold drove me insane, I felt incredibly safe not to mention incredibly warm especially in this cold. And more importantly I did not want to let go, I felt my own hold tighten clinching a ball of his shirt in each hand.

"Yeah because I had a temper tantrum that sent my brain into overload, I just drained myself." I replied resting my chin on his shoulder, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Why were you drained?" Jake asked kissing my cheek, I applied my hand to his neck replaying the events.

I could hear a growl building against my body as it grew in his chest, he sat me back on my feet as I pulled the vision away from him at the point where I had sunk to the floor.

"Just give me a minute." he said through his teeth.

I observed his hands drawing into a fist twitching slightly, his shoulders raise as he stepped away. It reminded me of the danger that would always be part of him, that I would face for the rest of our lives. I had been warned before by Emily both by her words and her presence that I had overlooked since I began visiting. The others have said that we wolf girls had to be careful when it came to the pack's anger. While some had better control of their anger, they could still phase within striking distance.

Call me crazy but I loved the danger, I could see it in his espresso eyes, yet I embrace it completely it kept my adrenaline pumping. I felt a grin spread across my face while my heart and soul grew with the passion I had towards him that had been unleashed.

I stepped cautiously towards him as I noticed his tight fists loosen with the release of his anger, his shoulders began to relax.

"I am not sneaking up on you." I whispered, even I knew not to step up without giving my own warning.

Jake snorted before I wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head against his back.

"What happened next?" Jacob asked placing his hands over mine.

"I sunk to the floor, fell asleep, Uncle Emmett came in and got me off of the floor." I explained, the heat felt good.

"Did Jasper take the controlly thing off of you?" Jake asked, his hand engulfing mine as he pulled me under his left arm.

I looked up to him as he wrapped his arm around my waist, resting his hand on my hip.

"He did I just felt really bad for yelling at him. Uncle Jazzy Fingers did not deserve that, he was only trying to help me. Like they all do without question and what do I do, lose my temper with them. Mom was right, they love me all they have ever done is protect me, just like you." I said patting his stomach, I could feel the shape of his muscles through the black t-shirt.

"Hey you have a right to feel pissed off or sad if you want to remember that. They should just allow you to feel everything without Jasper slapping the happy magic on you." Jake reminded.

"I know I just…I don't know." I shook my head breaking from the embrace, walking over to the ice covered tree that we typically sat on, "damn it."

Jacob laughed, "let's get out of this crap before a tree falls on us or something."

"Karma." I laughed.

"I highly doubt a tree falling on you is punishment for being angry at your parents. Otherwise every single person who has ever lived would have had a tree fall on them." Jacob pointed out taking my hand.

"I wasn't talking about that." I grinned putting my hand to his cheek showing him the imagine from earlier.

"Oh that is just wrong!" Jake replied shaking his head.

"Wolf Pack Figure Skating!" I gasped at the idea before cackling, I can easily imagine all of the pack, Lean included.

I put my hand quickly to Jake's face hearing him joining in my laughter when I put Sam into the picture, spinning down the river.

"Show that to Paul next time, he will be sure Sam's pack see it." Jacob laughed.

"Nice but Paul will not allow me to touch him remember? At least your pack will get to see it." I grinned.

"Yep the moment I phase that will pop into my head I know it will." Jake replied as a ringing came from his jeans.

"How the hell did you manage to fit that into your pocket, phase, run and howl without breaking it?" I asked in amazement.

"I'm gifted." Jacob grinned looking at the caller ID rolling his eyes, "it's for you."

"Well that took longer than expected." I sighed reaching for the phone, I looked to the ID to see Uncle Emmett's name plastered on the screen.

"Uncle Emmett?" I answered.

"I managed to keep you aunt's mouth shut, she still wants to kick your ass but I suggest that you and Jacob get to the cottage." Emmett said before hanging up.

I blinked at the phone, "I know where we can go for a while besides I need your help."

"Oh God what are you planning now?" Jacob asked.

"Well….there is no way that I can actually plan because of dad and we all know why." I replied.

"Just tell me so I can either plan to save your life or I can make arrangements with Sam." Jake replied.

"Fine, run away with me Jake." I smiled up to him unsure of his response.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**: **Fluffy lemon drops ahead! You have been warned.**

**I just want to drop a huge thank you on you guys, I just looked at the stats for this story and it's the most popular out of the three. This has officially gone past the 1000 mark. Thank you so much for reading this, I truly enjoy writing and I like this story.**

* * *

Chapter 11

I stood looking into the dark eyes of Jacob, awaiting some form of communication from him. Despite the paleness of my own skin I could feel the heat of rejection beginning to sting against my cheeks.

"Never mind then." I shook my head crossing my arms.

"No! I am not saying no to you, I would run with you in a heartbeat Nessie. I am just wondering how you thought this up without being caught by your dad." Jake responded.

"Well I did get caught by dad I believe that is one of the reasons why I am suppose to be grounded until further notice. Last night Uncle Emmett said that everyone thought I was going to run away, the only way to know that is for dad to have heard that thought. I was going to run the day that you came to me explaining that you wanted to save me from yourself." I explained.

Jacob stood staring me in the eyes with intensity before slapping his forehead with a sigh.

"I know, I know. My family has always protected me and they love me with everything that they have. We already had that discussion remember?" I pointed out.

"Not thinking about them Ness. I was just thinking about what it would do to me if you ran without a word to anyone. Were you even going to leave a note to any of us? If you ran simply because I decided to be a bonehead and we never found you, I have no idea what I would do. I would be infuriated with myself, with you and then at the world again. And then I would not rest until I found you one way or anyother. Damn it Nessie what part of I can't lose you do you not understand?" Jake replied.

"I can't lose you either Jacob and I won't regardless of what I need to do. But remember YOU were the one to come to me explaining that YOU were walking away to keep me safe. I was in so much pain at the moment that I just wanted to get away from this place, go somewhere that I could crawl up and deal with it. Not withdraw from this beautiful world but just a place to deal with it on my own." I explained, the feeling of guilt was washing over me again as I watched his expression.

"I know what I did and what I said. I was wrong okay I should have never attempted that but I am not going to regret it. If I did not walked away then I would have never heard about the move. God knows when they would have told you or me for that fact." Jacob stated.

"What was that again?" I teased.

"I said that I was wrong, you were right but if you tell anyone I said that then big trouble." Jacob smiled.

"Your secret is safe with me then." I nodded.

"Good, now explain how you were going to get away from here?" Jacob asked.

"I hadn't thought that far ahead yet I just knew I had to find the documents that mom had made for us. You know that she had kept them up right? I just have no clue as to their location mom has kept them hidden pretty well over the years." I explained.

"Because I have them." Jacob said victoriously.

"Excuse me?" I felt my eyes almost pop from my head.

"I have them. The whole plan for 'The Volturi Are Coming!!!' part two is for Bella to send you directly to me once Alice gets a whiff of their impending visit. I would grab the documents, meet up with you and then we would run to wherever even though I think we would both rather stay and fight." Jacob explained.

"Well damn, that makes this plan even better I no longer need to rummage through my mother's belongings and risk dad catching on. And I would stay to fight." I said crossing my arms.

"You need to think this over Ness you are very spontaneous so I know how much this plan appeals to you. But you need to be sure that you are willing to walk away from your family this way, there are probably other ways." Jacob pointed out.

"All I know is that I am not leaving you, that is my choice. I do sometimes wonder about you though, the whole imprinting stuff and I know that I am not just an object that you marked as your territory. But I just want you to be free, I don't want you to be a zombie when you are with me simply because of some stupid shape shifter law. If you want the opportunity to fly baby I will let you soar and still hunt anyone that would mess with you." I shrugged.

Jacob stood for a moment staring at me again, a small smirk drawing across his face. He reached forward grabbing the front of my jeans, sliding three fingers just on the inside of the waist. I felt the heat from his fingers touching my skin, every atom in my body tingled simultaneously as he pulled me closer.

Instinctually I reached out gripping his shirt pulling his face to mine our foreheads clashing in the moment. Jake's fingers retreated from the front of my pants tracing my waist line as I became enveloped in his hold as we stared into each other's eyes. The small distance that had been permitted between us did not help the building tension. There was no way that I could speak at the moment let alone breath, I didn't exactly feel him moving either. Just looking at me as if he were searching for my soul which was partly his anyway and so was my pounding heart. My throat felt hot and dry, the small amount of air I drew in from my nose masked the heat for a brief moment.

I felt as if I were on the prowl again except this time my thirst had been quenched from the hunt just an hour ago. No this time I did not want to rip my Jake to shreds, I only want to rip his clothes to shreds. I felt his warm hands take in sections of my jacket as the constriction of his arms grew tighter.

That was it.

I closed my eyes, allowing the instinct to release and threw my arms tightly around his neck. My lips crashed into his as I felt my feet fly away from the ground, my legs wrapping around Jake again. I felt him take two giant steps forward as I felt my body slam hard against a tree, I heard what air I had been able to pull in escape. Icy pellets rained down on us in a frivolous attempt to battle the heat that had sent them free from the frozen tree limbs.

In the quest for a draw of the sweet oxygen I heard the first rip escaping the plush cotton of my jacket. I placed my feet back onto solid ground, though I could hardly tell if I had been touching the earth. I pushed myself forward releasing my grip on the man in front of me as the fabric slid from my arms, a hot hand helping it along. The cold air felt luscious against my skin as my arms became exposed. I felt Jacob pull me back in wrapping a paw around the side of my neck as our lips began to move again.

More fabric began to rip as I aimed for the black t-shirt that covered upper body before I was interrupted by the sinful contract my neck had with his lips. I wrapped my arms around his body touching the newly exposed flesh as I looked to the sky. A noise escape from my lips that I had never heard before.

"Jacob." a voice rang out.

Now I _know_ that this is not a fantasy for once so why in the hell was there an extra voice.

"Jacob." the voice rang out again.

Jacob reached behind me digging his fingers into the tree as I held him tightly, we were both shaking.

"Damn it Jacob." Sam called out.

_NO!!_

I closed my eyes leaning my head against Jacob's shoulder before touching his face, giving him the image of Sam in wolf for skating across the river. I heard a laugh escape his throat as he looked before kissing my lips, this time we kept our eyes open. It was fairly intense but good.

"What the hell do you want Sam?" Jake said releasing me and the tree.

"We need to talk." Sam replied sternly.

"So talk, I hide nothing from Nessie." he said reaching for my hand.

I wrapped my fingers around his hand before looking to Sam.

"It would be best if we spoke alone." Sam instructed again, his voice was stern.

Did Sam not get the memo that he couldn't pull the alpha crap on _my_ Jacob?

I felt my protectiveness over Jake surfacing as I squeezed Jake's hand tighter, how dare Sam insist anything to Jacob. Jake _WAS_ the alpha!

"I'm not leaving." I replied staring at Sam.

"Ness." Jake said glancing over to me.

I looked up to Jacob with a nod, I knew what he was thinking. That was 'don't get yourself killed then make me kill him' look. I looked back to Sam who's own rage was building quickly but I stood with Jacob.

"You heard her so speak." Jacob replied.

"A few of the bloodsuckers were at the treaty line waiting either for her or one of us. A couple of them have already come too close so I spoke with the Edward as he stepped forward. She is placing both sides in danger by running off on a whim to be here and we have worked hard to finally have an alliance here. I know that she is just an imprint but none of us can risk the treaty being broken, I have the people of La Push to protect." Sam explained before looking directly to me, "is this how you protect your family?"

"Just an imprint." Jacob said through clinched teeth before he released my hand drawing his hands into fists again.

"Do not do this Jacob." Sam warned, I could see him shaking.

"Back off." Jacob replied in all of his alpha glory, twitching slightly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

My eyes fell to Jacob as I heard the alpha rising in him as the air rumbled with anticipation. The two men stood growling at each other, and waiting for a match to ignite the air.

"I said back off." Jacob said, the alpha more predominant.

A vivid memory, a reminder, of our fateful day in the clearing as that was the last time my eyes saw my Jacob like this.

"She is placing both sides of her family in danger, and I will not risk the tribe for her since she is tied by imprinting." Sam stated.

"At least he gives me a choice Sam, so what do you give to Emily and your pack?" I hissed before I heard the rip.

The winter air whisked by as I felt a push, then Jacob's bark echoed against the frozen tundra. The cold sand of the overlook cushioned the impact of my body and the fresh oxygen billowed out of my lungs leaving me panicked and breathless.

I could hear the yelps, the barks, and the thunderous paws of the remaining pack members slapping against the frozen earth. They were converging this way to stand with their alpha as I continue to act like a toddler my Jacob would pay for my actions.

My own growl exploded from my chest as my protectiveness over Jacob ignited. The molten fire raced through my veins, as my breathing deepened almost panting. I sunk my fingers into the ground pushing myself to my feet as I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder.

_Slap…slap…slap, slap, slap, slap_

I could hear my shoes against the asphalt of the highway before transitioning to the icy ground.

The air thickened with tension the closer I came to the battle, and the barks ending abruptly for a group of 17 wolves it was far too quiet and I could smell the blood.

I felt my heart sink into the pit of my soul when my eyes noticed the crimson radiating against the fresh snow.

_Dear God! I'm sorry, I am so sorry for all of this. If you could just get Jacob out of this alive I will do whatever you want and If you want me to move then I will move._

I saw another spec of red and then two more as I collided into Embry's arms, his feet slide against the forest floor.

"Oh my God. Oh my God." I whispered, my entire body trembling.

"Stay back!" Embry said through his teeth blocking my view.

"Let me see him." I squeaked.

"They are trying to get him to phase back long enough for us to get him to your Gramps." Embry said, his hold constricting my movement.

"This is why there is only one Alpha!" Paul yelled.

"You need to go home so we will bring him down." Embry said looking back to Paul.

"No just let me see him Embry please?" I begged.

"Damn it Nessie haven't you caused enough trouble tonight?" Embry replied, his coldness equaled the ice that surrounded us to shame.

Embry may have well ripped my heart out as I felt my pride and strength crash to the ground. I looked into his dark eyes showing my defeat as he released me.

"Nessie!" Leah yelled.

I could see her eyes reflecting from where I stood oozing with urgency as I stepped past Embry towards Leah. I watched Leah who as I released everything that I was, placing my heart and soul out for exhibition for all of them to see.

"You need to leave." Sam called.

Looking to my left Sam had a good amount of damage to him, including several cuts across his abdomen that had already stopped bleeding.

"No." I gasped before I felt Leah yank my arm.

The pain shot through my body as if I had been electrocuted, I didn't dare to twitch Leah would kill me where I stood.

"You need to get your ass over here and make him phase back so we can get him down there! He will only phase for you." Leah gritted.

I stared blankly into her eyes, they read like a book at the moment she was just as afraid as I was. Jake was her best friend and had been since the Volturi retreated from Forks and La Push. I swallowed my emotion to the best of my ability before running past her until I saw the russet wolf laying on the ground.

I felt my knees morph into Jell-O as they gave out while I walked, I hit the ground with a hard thud only a few feet from Jacob's back. If I hadn't known better at the moment I thought I would phase due to my body's trembles.

"Jake." I mouthed, my voice made a small squeak as I sucked the air into my lung.

I closed my eyes briefly feeling the hot stream caressing my face as I pulled what strength I had to crawl towards his head. I felt my knee splash into something warm, I did not need to look down to understand what it was.

"Jacob." I called as I flopped on my rear touching his face.

Jake raised his head slightly a loud whine accompanying his defeated effort as he returned to the stillness, his only movement was to quickly draw in the oxygen. I could see the gash to his side through his fur, the once beautiful russet had turned a sickening dark red, almost black. Something came over me at that moment, it was my turn to fight and protect him. I pushed myself to my feet before walking around his body so that I could see his eyes which remained open.

"I'm sorry Jacob." I whispered caressing his face hearing a small whine, "I know baby but I need for you to pull whatever you can, take it from me if you have to and phase back. I will take you back to the house, grandpa can fix you."

Jacob did not move he only stared, I said my prayer again in my mind before it hit me.

I leaned closer to him placed my hand on his face, pushing as hard as I could showing him my memories of him. Beginning from the first sight, my first Christmas, receiving my bracelet and then to the first time I began to have feelings for him. It was at my tenth birthday party, both of my aunts had made sure that I had a new party dress because everyone would be there. When I walked outside to the party my eyes landed on Jacob who had actually dressed up to the best of his ability, he may as well have been the only man in the room. I showed him how it felt when he danced with me, how we stood so close to each other. How he stepped to the side so he could hear me making fun of Quil's horrible dancing. How he made me feel every time I saw him from that moment on and how I felt the first time we kissed.

The last memory I gave to him was the promise bracelet.

_You promised._ I put into his mind.

I began to feel the fur receding back into his body as I heard the sound of his body forming back into a man.

_Good job! You can do it Jake I know you can. I love you so much._

I did what I could to encourage his effort of phasing back keeping my hand and thoughts with him, scooting with every inch he made. I heard the breaths of his pack release as Jacob returned to human form and I lost it.

I did not recognize the silent cry escaping my soul as I kissed his face, my nose squeaked as I attempted to pull the oxygen from my nose. I felt his finger brush against my arm as he attempted to roll over.

"Stay still." I answered before looking to the gash on his side, it would need stitches.

"Let's get him to Carlisle." Leah said stepping over.

"I'll take him!" I snapped protectively, "I'm sorry."

"Whatever I bet you are going to learn to bit your tongue a little now aren't you." Leah replied.

Another jab but I knew that I deserved it what in the hell was I thinking.

"Let's get him into the car, put the blanket over him." dad said.

I looked up to my father who was now standing over us, Uncle Emmett and Jasper were flanking him. This time I did not feel the calmness of Uncle Jasper instead I felt as if I were on trial, rightfully so. I stepped back as grandpa Carlisle walked over to inspect Jacob before draping a blanket over him. It was more of a formality anytime a member of the pack became injured, it as a gesture of respect.

"Jasper take Renesmee to the car." dad said coldly.

Uncle Jasper walked over placing a hand on my shoulder, I hesitated not wanting to be away from Jacob but my father's hiss scared me enough to move. I hugged my body in shame as I watched the ground while following Uncle Jasper. I could hear my family behind me, Sam must have called and given permission for them to cross the line to help Jacob. Suddenly I was grateful to him.

Dad's silver Volvo and grandpa's Mercedes greeted me as we stepped into the small clearing near the road. The shreds of clothing had already been cleaned up from what I could tell.

"The Volvo." Uncle Jasper pointed.

I nodded without hesitation, I thought he took a double take looking to me before opening the passenger door for me.

"Thank you." I whispered climbing inside.

I watched as Jasper helped to place Jacob into the backseat of grandpa's vehicle. There had only been room for three thanks to Jacob's size, I saw dad get into the passenger side without a hesitation to look back to me. I exhaled slowly resting my forehead against the cold glass of the window as Uncle Emmett climbed into the driver's seat with Uncle Jasper in the back. I closed my eyes listening to the engine start as I felt a cold arm resting on my shoulder, it felt good against the aching.

"It'll be okay Ness." Uncle Emmett whispered.

I sat up looking to my Uncle, I could feel my chin quivering, "how can it be okay when I almost had Jacob killed?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

~_~_~_~_~_~

Nessie's POV

~_~_~_~_~_~

"Let's get him upstairs. Emmett?" Grandpa motioned as the door handle of the Volvo clicked open.

I climbed from the silver vehicle stepping out of their way. Uncle Emmett quickly reached into grandpa Carlisle's black Mercedes lifting Jacob's body carefully but with haste. I looked to Jacob's face noting that his eyes were closed, there was a fresh blood stain on the white hospital issued blanket that entombed his still body.

"Jacob!" I called out following Uncle Emmett closely into the house.

"Nessie you need to stay here." Grandpa turned to me as we marched into the living room, a comforting hand resting on my shoulder.

"I can't." I choked shaking my head, the fear of losing Jacob had finally begun to hit me seeping into my soul like venom.

"Do not move." my father's stone cold voice echoed in the room.

"Edward." Carlisle glanced behind me before looking to me, "I will let you see him the moment that I can okay?"

I nodded watching Carlisle run upstairs behind Uncle Emmett, I vaguely heard Uncle Emmett whispered to grandpa.

I drew my full lips into my mouth clinching them as I stared at the floor, the event repeating over in my mind. I closed my eyes, shaking my head watching myself light that match with a new set of eyes. How could I have been so foolish? All I had to do was stand to the side and allow Jacob to handle things but I couldn't. Now the person I claim to love was laying upstairs still bleeding, his bleeding should have stopped by now.

"What the hell happened!" Mom demanded.

I heard my lips pop open with a sob the salty taste of my tears burned my tongue as if it were a fresh wound. A burning sensation invaded my heart as my stomach twisted into a maze of knots. The pain seemed to overwhelm me as I gasped for the oxygen that my lungs craved. I fanned my face unable to breathe, my gasps echoed through the room as I felt a cold embrace surround me.

"I can't breathe!" I squeaked.

"He will be fine, he heals quickly. Have you ever heard of the story when he fought the newborn vampires?" Uncle Emmett squeezed.

I nodded as a feeling of serenity swept over me as I felt the oxygen pouring into my lungs. I threw my arms around his waist holding on for deal life.

"Renesemee? What happened?" Bella asked, her hand on my shoulder.

I reached out touching my mother's face replaying the events, forgetting to edit the tryst. I felt her face twinge at the memory, I heard a small rumble coming from Edward as he watched with her.

"Go to the cottage, clean yourself up and then come back here. Emmett take her." daddy said.

I released Uncle Emmett, turning to my father, his topaz eyes seemed to glow as he stared at me.

"This is not his fault dad." I whispered, "I should have kept my mouth shut like so many times before. If I had stepped out of the way and just allowed him to take care of it this would have never happened. Do not blame him for this, do not blame him for pushing me out of the way before phasing."

"I do not blame him, he was keeping the promise he made to all us, to keep you save. I am sorry that you are having to learn such a harsh lesson but maybe now you will rein yourself in." Edward said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Daddy!" I cried throwing my arms around my father.

"I know love but you need to do as I said, go to the cottage and get yourself cleaned up. I will stay here and fill you in when you get back, Emmett can take you." daddy said stroking my hair.

"Okay." I replied pulling out my father's embrace looking to Uncle Emmett.

"Ready kiddo?" he asked.

I nodded hesitantly following my Uncle out of the house, honestly I only wanted to be alone so I could deal with this myself. I walked slowly behind Uncle Emmett hugging my body shaking my head, I had to change and now I knew that.

"Uncle Emmett?" I whispered.

"What?" he asked turning to face.

"I'm sorry." I choked feeling the serenity leaving me, "my behavior has been reckless and I have placed so many people in danger because of it. Sam was right, this isn't protecting my family on either side the proof is upstairs."

"You do protect us kiddo I know that if anyone made an attempt to harm us you would be the first one in line, no the second one because I would beat you to it. Don't beat yourself up too much you can still be wild and spontaneous you just have to think before you shoot." Uncle Emmett replied wrapping an arm around me shoulders. "Fill me in though.

"You really want to know?" I asked as we began walking towards the cottage.

"Yes." he nodded.

I placed my hand against his face replaying the events again beginning where Sam had shown up, reliving them one more time.

"See?" I sighed.

"Yeah not a good thing to say but you were being protective so you went for the jugular, it's who you are. We better move if you want to make it back before he wakes up." Uncle Emmett said.

"Do you think he will?" I asked.

"Of course he will, don't worry." Uncle Emmett reassured releasing me, "jump on I can run faster."

I pointed to the crimson stain on my jeans as he shook his head, I noticed he had stopped breathing and laughed as he grinned. I jumped on my Uncle's back as he took off to the cottage, dropped me off near the door. I walked inside making a direct line to my room, resting my head against the door as I closed it behind me. I wanted to get back to the main house as quickly as I could but my thoughts had other ideas as I slid to the floor.

I knew that Jacob would never harm me, he had proven this fact tonight and I knew that he truly loved me. Now it had been my turn to return the affection, I needed to make the move. It would hurt like hell but it would give him a little peace and maybe the opportunity that I had wished so long for him to have. To find someone else to fall in love with, I could go to school somewhere with my family then I could come home eventually.

The thought of it scared me, I have never imagined my life without my Jacob in it and there would never be another man like him. I shook my head fighting the fear as I shot to my feet, I had to be with him the gravity was beginning to pull me. I needed Jacob, there was nothing the I could do to fight this.

I ran quickly to the bathroom stripping as I went, I cut the water on cringing as I stepped beneath the fridig spray. I took care of business quickly before stepping out of the shower wrapping myself in a towel rushing for the closet throwing on whatever I could find which happened to be a pair of jeans and an old black t-shirt, before squeezing the water from my hair.

It had felt like there was a renewed fire running through my veins as I stormed from my room running directly outside before picking up my speed. When I arrived I saw mom and Alice standing on the front porch, waiting for me I assumed.

"Is he okay?" I asked, "where is it? Can I see him?"

"According to your father Jake's bleeding finally stopped, he needed quite a few stitched and he broke a couple of ribs." mom explained.

I closed my eyes shaking my head, "I'm sorry mom for everything, for all of it."

"I know that you are, your father is right you had to learn a very harsh lesson that someone else is paying for at the moment." Bella replied.

"I know." I said climbing the stairs as I saw Carlisle coming down stairs looking to me.

I brushed by my mother opening the front door looking to my grandfather, "is he okay?"

"He will be but right now he needs some rest. He is very lucky that he heals fast, you can see him now." Carlisle explained.

Before he could get the words out of his mouth I was running the stairs two at a time, almost tripping on the last step as I reached the third floor. I turned to my left running down the hallway to the third room on the right.

A small light illuminated part of room, Jacob laid very still on the full sized bed covered with another white hospital issued blanket. He had been propped up slightly and was beginning to snore lightly, I grinned at the sound.

I quietly stepped to the side of the bed, sitting down reaching for his hand.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before I lightly kissed his forehead.

I wanted to fall down beside him and hold him but I was too afraid that I would cause even more damage and more pain. I closed my eyes shaking my head again feeling the emotion creeping back as I felt his fingers conform to mine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**: **Thanks for all of the adds and reviews! Glad that so many people are enjoying this, I'm loving this story at the moment. Enjoy!**

* * *

~_~_~_~_~_~

Chapter 14

~_~_~_~_~_~

"Jacob?" I whispered.

"Hm." Jacob hummed, his voice scratchy as he crinkled his forehead.

I jerked my hand from his before throwing myself on him wrapping my arms around what I could grab, kissing every ounce of skin before landing on his lips.

"I'm sorry! I am so sorry! I should have kept my big mouth shut, you gave me the look and I refused to listen to you. Now you are laying here bandaged up and in pain all because of me and now the packs are going to fight. This will never happen again I promise, everything is going to change." I said quickly, taking a breath.

"Ow." Jacob mumbled.

"Oh sorry." I whispered pulling myself to my knees.

"S'okay. Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I pushed you out of the way in time right" he whispered, I could tell he was still drowsy.

"I'm fine my main concern is you, by the time I arrived the fight was over, you were still phased and bleeding." I swallowed.

"So you were there, I thought I had been hallucinating." Jacob laughed before wincing.

"You kind of did, I put the mojo on you because you refused to phase back." I said waving my fingers.

"Didn't refuse it was easier to just lay there for a minute but everyone was flipping out." Jacob explained, the grogginess had begun to wear off.

I laughed shaking my head, "what happens now?"

"Sam apologized, he never wanted it to escalate to what it did and I knew that. I just felt that tingle in the air, I did what I had to in order to protect you." Jacob explained.

"It should have never happened." I whispered looking to my fingers.

"It did, we can't change it. If I hadn't signaled for you to meet me it would have never happened. You would have never been in danger" Jacob said, "but you didn't help."

I looked to Jacob in defeat as he squirmed looking at me confused.

"I give up, Sam was right we both know that. My actions have placed everyone in danger since the day that I was conceived. Do you know that I can still hear mom's cries as I broke her ribs." I said staring at my fingers, blinking momentarily bringing me back to reality. "But this isn't about me, it's about you. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was in a fight, what in the hell are you talking about?" Jacob said, attempting to pull himself up.

"No! You could rip the stitches!" I said pushing him back down.

"You mean these stitches?" Jacob said removing the blanket, the only evidence left was a deep crimson scratch.

I reached for the mark before pulling my hand back, repeating the gesture a few times, "I'm sorry.""Stop apologizing you aren't the one that nicked me!" Jacob rolled his eyes placing my hand over the injury.

"Nicked?! I saw blood all over the place, you were as white as I am when they brought you here." I replied running a finger over the line, his skin was hotter than usual.

"Damn I must have been pretty bad off because snow is darker than you." Jacob teased.

"I know." I laughed.

"Okay who are you and what did you do with my Nessie?" Jacob asked.

I shook my head looking into his dark eyes, "things change."

"Jake!" Leah called from the door.

"Not now." Jacob responded looking at me.

Leah stepped into the room as I rose from my seat turning to her, "go ahead."

"Renesmee Carlie get your butt back over here." Jacob demanded, a hint of the alpha in his voice.

"Oh, see ya." Leah said leaving quickly.

"Leah…" I called before turning to Jacob, "was that really necessary and who the hell do you think I am? Do not pull the alpha thing with me pal."

Jacob grinned widely grabbing the arm I had landed on, we both winced slightly as he pulled me.

"I thought you said that you were okay!" he said.

"I'm fine it's just a little sore it'll heal, vampire skin remember." I said.

"Yes I remember come here. Sorry for the alpha thing but it brought you back out didn't it?" Jacob teased.

I rolled my eyes climbing into the bed, "I just can't be the way that I was this evening, there is no way. I endanger people Jake, I am suppose to be falling in love with you. Not setting off an alpha fight. I am suppose to take care of my family not consistently place them in danger."

"You have never placed them in danger, I'm confused and it isn't from the morphine?" Jacob asked.

I took a deep breath, "when I had been informed of the Volturi coming here I said that it was my fault. Despite the valiant arguments I understood completely that I was to blame for it all."

"Don't even." Jacob shook his head attempting to pull himself up.

"No, you are injured enough." I said holding his shoulders.

"I'm fine." he winced, "now listen to me. You have never placed us into danger, Irina or whatever started all of that by running to big daddy Dracula to tattle on her cousins. Not you."

"You aren't listening." I began helping him to position himself better.

"Hell yeah I am, you are wrong." Jacob exclaimed, "thank you."

"Your welcome. I am not going to argue this, it's how I feel end of story. Now you are at my mercy because you are in pain and injured so you are going to listen to my whining, then I will shut up." I nodded, trying not to admire the bare muscles as we sat in the silence.

Jacob waved a hand igniting a little humor to the situation as my laughter filled the room.

"I thought you were going to whine, not laugh." Jacob chuckled, wincing again, "damn it!"

"Are you okay?" I asked putting my hand over his ribs.

"Yes now whine and get it off your chest already, I'm curious." Jacob said licking his lips.

"Ever since the Volturi left I swore to myself, I would make damn sure that my family would never be threatened again and I would never live in fear. So I toughened up, Uncle Emmett taught me how to properly fight. You allowed me to be dangerously spontaneous and I threw up the tough girl attitude. If they ever came back for me they would never come near your guys." I said swallowing the lump building in my throat.

"Because you would meet them yourself to give them exactly what they wanted." Jacob finished.

I nodded, "too many have been placed in direct danger because of me. Beginning with mom, technically I did kill her Jacob, she just had a vampire to save her from me. I can still hear all of the voices around me while I grew, I know that some of you wanted to kill me."

"Yeah well we are all allowed to have stupid moments, this can be your moment. You are the greatest thing to ever happen around here you know that? And more than half of us crave participating in a good ass kicking anyway so don't make me kick your's Miss Cullen." Jacob replied.

I raised an eyebrow crossing my arms, "you couldn't kick my ass even if you tried you can barely move ."

Jacob smirked nodding to me, I felt my eyes widen as I jumped from the bed. I heard the seams of my shirt snap as he yanked me back, groaning in pain as I landed beside him.

"Oh crap are you okay?" I gasped feeling his shoulders shake, "are you laughing."

"I have never seen you move quite that fast." Jacob laughed before rolling off of his side cringing.

"Dude don't do that I thought you had broken another rib or something." I said sitting up to help him.

"I'm okay but seriously stop thinking that you are the root of all evil. You are merely a petal on the root of all evil so get over it. But on to another subject that we were speaking about before I slammed you against the tree." Jacob said grinning as he closed his eyes, make a small moan.

We both heard a faint growl coming from downstairs, I looked to the door before looking to Jacob as I heard the entire downstairs erupting in laughter.

"What?" he asked placing a hand behind his head with a grin.

I laughed, I did not need to wonder where I got my mischief from, "what were you thinking about exactly the conversation or the tree?"

"Crap." Jacob made a face.

I closed my eyes with a sigh, I did ask God if he or she or whatever would save Jake that I would do what they wanted even if it was to move. I may have gotten my answer, I opened my eyes looking at him the fear creeping in again. I knew now that we could not run, dad already knows. I also knew that I could not run to La Push to hide, I would be placing too many people in danger. That left two options, comply and move or defy and fight.

"Sorry Ness." Jacob whispered.

I shook my head, "it's okay. Somehow this will all be okay, can I stay here with you I can go so you can get some rest if you want."

"Come here." Jake said reaching for my shirt.

I fell directly to his lips, closing my eyes to live in the moment savoring his soft lips tasting what I had almost lost, what I may still lose. I pulled back looking into his eyes staring back at me feeling a liquid fire surging through my veins, allowing my guard to evaporate into the air for the first time.

I was his completely, I fully understood the magnitude of my parent's love story that I had been told so many times. Now I was lucky enough to be at the start of my own grateful that these feelings were finally unleashed. I smiled softly at Jacob before leaning in, allowing the electricity to devour my lips once more. I laid down resting my head on his shoulder careful not to harm his ribs feeling his arm wrap around me, I felt so safe.

"It will be okay, you know that right?" Jacob whispered, placing his chin against my forehead.

"I know, somehow." I replied reaching my arm around placing my hand on his face, replaying out little tryst through my eyes.

As before there was a soft growl, "RENESMEE!"

Jacob and I burst into laughter at the sound of my father.

"Eddie is like the little red button you aren't suppose to push." Jacob coughed.

"I like the red button." I giggled before closing my eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I wanted to throw Jacob's POV back into this some, I thought it could add another dimension to the story. Let me know if it fits okay. Thanks again for the reviews and the adds, you guys are great!**

* * *

~_~_~_~_~_~_

Jacob's POV

~_~_~_~_~_~_

The heat from my ribs brought me out of the relaxing slumber, I fully expected Nessie to be gone but she was still here sleeping soundly. I could feel her body lifting then failing with every breath she took against the hand resting on her hip. She was mine, as of last night I was completely hers and we both knew this now. I refused to move only to put my chin against her head, afraid of waking her up.

_I love her, I actually flipping love her with every fiber of my being._

I grinned, the intensity of my hold increasing as I took her in grateful to finally have my happy ending. I was attempting to enjoy the moment but I knew there had been someone else in the room.

_" Son of a b…._."

"Thank you for keeping her safe." Edward whispered.

_" If you wake her up I will break every rib to kicking your ass which I should do anyway because this is creepy."_

"I am not here to wake her, this isn't the first time you risked your life for my family. And let's be honest I am permitting you to lay there with my daughter in your arms and I have not ripped you to pieces" Edward replied.

_"She is my family too and she loves me so there is my loop hole."_

"Yes I know, there are plenty of times that I wish I could block certain thoughts and dreams." Edward began.

_"She dreams about me?" _

I grinned at the prospect of my Nessie torturing Eddie, I taught her well.

"Moving on now. I need your help, as a friend, do not allow her to run away if she does I may never see her again." Edward explained.

_"I was going to assist in the escape because she wanted me to come with her, that isn't a brand new idea, it's the backup plan that we all made."_

"I know. I am assuming that you were informed of the confrontation earlier, I'm sorry that we are doing this. I'm not trying to be the bad guy but it gives her a chance to see something other than Forks. I will bring her back here I promise." Edward said.

_"So this is a done deal. Don't you think she should be given the choice to go? What if I can't let her go?"_

"Tell me that you believe she is ready to be on her own. What if I am not ready to let my daughter go?" Edward said looking to me.

_"Are we really going to go through all of this yet again?"_

"Ironic isn't it." Edward smiled.

_"Just a bit. She isn't stupid Edward and I am telling you she is capable of handling herself. She isn't the same as yesterday morning."_

"It will only be for a few months Jacob, a year at the most. Everyone wants to be packed and ready to go soon, I would say three days. As far as I am concerned those are your days with her as long as I have your word that she will be here ready to go." Edward said.

_"I'm not going to take her and run, that idea has been thwarted. Do her a favor; let her make her own decisions. Stop treating her as if she were a child."_

"I didn't expect you to completely understand so I will take that as a promise." Edward replied.

"I am not promising, she is a grown woman with a mind completely her own she can make her own choice! We all know how incredibly selfish I am to begin with; do not make me promise something that I know you would not keep. I do not WANT to hand her over!" I said in a loud whispered.

"I'm sorry Jacob." Edward said before leaving the room.

The rage began to fill me as I clutched the edge of the mattress pushing the heat back into my core, I wanted to hit something. Preferably Edward, even if it did break my hand it would be worth it.

My eyes looking down taking her in again, the idea of losing her sent me into a panic. I wanted to hold her and fight anyone that attempted to look at her with the idea to take her from me.

_"You allowed Bella to have choice, I'm eternally grateful that she did not pick me otherwise I wouldn't have Nessie. How about giving your kid the same options or are you afraid you will not win this time! "_

"That isn't the thought I wanted to hear next." Nessie chimed.

"Oh he is so dead." I growled, a slight pain to my ribs.

The featheriness of her hair lifting from my arm sent a shock wave through my body as she rose on one elbow.

"Answer me, why is this becoming ironic." Nessie whispered.

"Not here I will explain everything, will you come home with me? What did you hear?" I asked.

"Everything." she mouthed.

_Damn._

"You never noticed my hand on your jaw did you?" she smirked kissing my cheek, "I will go but they will not allow me to leave Forks." she whispered into my ear.

"Watch them." I smiled.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Nessie's POV

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

I felt the tears welling in my eyes, resting my head on my Jacob's chest where it felt safe, where I felt safe.

"Yesterday I would have told dad to shove it." I whispered.

"Go for it I will not stop you, but we need to get back to La Push." Jacob insisted.

I sat up quickly looking to him attempting to understand why he was getting pushy about this.

"We only have three days." Jacob answered putting his hand to my lips before tapping his temple.

"And I have questions." I said.

There were so many things that I remained clueless about ranging from the extensive description of imprinting to Jake's relationship with mom. If we truly only had three very fast days until I was suppose to leave, I was going to absorb the information. At least _my_ alpha was not forcing a decision on me, my possessive thought hit.

He was _my_ alpha!

"I will answer all of them I promise, grab a few things from the cottage by the time you get back we can go." Jacob grinned.

"Okay, I will bring some clothes unless you intend on using that blanket as a loin cloth." I laughed climbing out of the bed.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Jacob teased.

I grinned, closing my eyes momentarily biting my lower lip.

"RENEMESS! Get down here right now." Edward called.

I opened an eye looking to Jacob who was shaking with laughter, holding his injury.

"That's my girl!" Jake coughed.

I laughed leaning down, kissing his cheek "how are you feeling?"

"Better stings a little but its fine." Jacob smiled.

"Good because I have no idea what I would have done if I lost you." I replied.

"NOW!" Edward called again.

I rolled my eyes turning from Jacob walking into the hallway, closing the door behind me. My bare feet pressed against the hard wood floor as I climbed downstairs, stopping in the foyer. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper were in the living room holding back their laughter.

"What?" I asked.

"Renesmee, you father wants to speak with you in the music room." Bella pointed as she marched upstairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked, my Uncles could not contain themselves as the house erupted in hysterics. I even heard aunt Alice's laughter chiming from the front porch.

"I will try to keep this as painless for you as possible Nessie." Uncle Jasper said over his shoulder unable to look at me.

"Oh my God." I gasped.

"Come here Nessie." dad called.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Tada! The final chapter. This is not how I pictured ending the story but I felt the plot had become a little redundant. **

**I just want to thank EVERYONE that has read, reviewed, added, pmed and all of it. **

**There was a time when this story had become like a thorn in my side but you guys helped push me through to the end so thank you!! I really hope that you enjoy this.**

* * *

~_~_~_~_~_

Nessie's POV  
~_~_~_~_~_

I cautiously walked through the hallway, into the doorway of the music room, and looked to my father. The air read of a possible blow out with dad as he sat hunched over on his piano bench, clinching the bridge of his nose.

"Close the door." Edward whispered.

_Oh, crap_.

Reaching for the door handles, I turned looking to the faces lit with amusement, as it was great to see Grandma Esme enjoying this. I slowly closed the doors cutting Edward and myself off from the world. Instinctively my arms folded against my chest, as I gaze through the golden tendrils to the piano bench.

"Oh!" I gasped; five feet separated Edward and me.

_Holy mother…please do not kill me._

Edward's black stare glared into mine, studying as if I held the key to all of the world's mysteries. Should he find, in my chocolate eyes, the answer as to who Jack the Ripper had been, he needed to share.

A phantom crooked smile flashed across his lips, and if I had blinked, then I would have missed it. Maybe this would not be too bad or as painful as Uncle Jasper said.

"_Even when you are furious with me I can make you smile."_ I thought, as I searched through black haze.

"There are a few things that we need to discuss Renesmee." Edward began.

"Daddy if this is about the move, I already know, and I heard everything upstairs." I explained.

"At the moment this is not about moving, yet, the thoughts and dreams you seem to have are something I have been anticipating." Edward replied, afterwards his eyes closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose again.

After three separate attempts to speak, stopping mid-word, and inhaling a deep meditate breath, daddy began again.

"Oh no daddy! We do not need to have this conversation I have been thoroughly informed on the logistics of both human and vampire sex I promise." I explained, as the house filled with giggles.

Edward threw himself to the pocket doors, and overdramatic roar escaped his chest. The collision of the doors against the wall shook the house violently as if there were an earthquake.

"I am going to kill him!" Edward stated while marching upstairs.

"No, dad stop it! Jacob was not the one to teach me!" I assured following Edward and reaching to touch him.

The memory of the curious interrogation with Aunt Rosalie played in Edward's mind as my palm touched his face. Aunt Rosalie played mother happily answering all of my questions, while reminding me I could ask her anything on the topic.

_It was not Jacob. Dad please give him some peace he has been through enough!_

"Please? " I asked, my hands falling.

"Jacob is very lucky I had seen this because the memory in my head was vastly different." Edward replied facing me, and Aunt Rosalie snickered from the front porch.

"Good Lord daddy you are worse than I am, and that is saying something" I sighed, "why do we have to move?"

"You are my daughter try to remember that. It is just time for us to move on for a bit and we will come back here I promise." Edward reassured.

"I love Forks this is where I belong. My understanding would be better if it were not for the trips with Aunt Alice, you and mom, and with Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett." I explained toying with my index finger.

"I do not wish to be the bad guy in this." Edward began.

"Nessie you are driving me insane love. The choice to stay or leave change so much that it is becoming difficult." Aunt Alice chimed from the hallway.

"Alice." Dad growled.

"Oh you have put her through enough, and really, this is not drama class. Come here Ness." Alice said.

"What is this about? " I questioned looking to Edward.

Turning on my heel, I held to the railing walking to Aunt Alice, who held her hand out for me. Her chilled fingers wrapped around my hand while we walked through the front door onto the front porch.

"I thought that you couldn't see my future." I questioned.

"I still can't, however, I have been around you for so long I can the void of you being here," her musical voice explained, as she led me to the swing.

"Oh that makes sense." I said as dad joined us.

"There are inconsistencies in her visions." dad chimed.

"Will you let me tell her?" Alice snapped, "Once Jacob asked you to stay in La Push your void completely disappeared again."

"I will not run away with Jacob you have my word. Last night I learnt quite a few lessons as I watched Jacob bleed. The feeling of that moment, seeing him on the ground I will never forget it. Please do not ask me to stay just allow me this small gift I do not deserve."

"Would you agree to stay in the cottage instead?" Edward asked.

The combustibility of my anger reacted to the match, and my words were ready to pounce, but I aimed to control the Achilles heel. In order to prove I am no longer a child I had to control myself.

"Sweetest we love you so much. The thought of losing you, to Jacob, is difficult to absorb." Aunt Rosalie stated.

"Zip it Rose!" Edward snapped.

I was sure the metallic taste in my mouth was my own blood, as I bit down on my tongue. As I closed my eyes, and controlled the burning tears of rage, I felt myself calm as if someone hit my pressure release valve

"I need to learn how to control it Uncle Jazzy." I whispered opening my eyes; my grandparents had joined the show.

"I didn't do it." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Will you stop antagonizing her already?" Jacob said from the foyer.

That would be my calmness.

I instinctively I maneuvered through the maze of onlookers towards the hallway. My surroundings disappeared as Jacob's voice echoed. I wanted to jump into his arms, and never leaving my safe spot.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Jacob's POV

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Once the torturous lecture with Bella had ceased my protectiveness over Nessie roared. I sat upstairs listening to Eddie's tirade over the sex education never bestowed upon his daughter. I had threatened Bella that I would walk downstairs wrapped in the sheet if she did not find clothes quickly. Despite the humorous mental image she developed, she quickly ran to the cottage picking up a pair of shorts.

"What are you doing?" Nessie asked walking towards me.

"I'm fighting." I answered reaching for her.

"This is becoming redundant." Edward replied.

Neisse's eyes seemed to roll all the way into the back of her head as her arms slid around my waist. Her chocolate eyes looking up to mine as I felt my heart skip a beat, there was no way Eddie would be taking her.

"I'm with you," she mouthed gripping my hand.

We would either win this fight or we would die together, so either way our current fate was about to be decided.

"I'm keeping her with me if I have to break every bone in my body so be it." I said.

"That can be arranged mongrel!" Rosalie stomped.

"Hold it!" Emmett's voice echoed, "I never ever thought that I would say this and you owe me BIG time if this works. How can we ask Nessie to do what we could not? The kid…no excuse me, the woman is fighting like hell to stay here with him so let her stay. Obviously she will be safe so what exactly IS the problem?"

_Holy mother of God either the world is ending or the doc gave a little too much pain medication._

~_~_~_~_~_~_

Nessie's POV

~_~_~_~_~_~_

I smiled at Uncle Emmett not surprised over his defensive stand on the subject. He had been the one helping me to see Jacob in the first place.

"Again whose side are you on?" Aunt Rosalie asked.

"Nessie's." he replied.

"Go Uncle Emmett!" I cheered.

"You owe me!" he stepped over, "just let her stay she is 16 now this would be happening anyway. Let her prove herself Edward."

"Bella?" Edward asked looking to my mother.

"If you allow ANYTHING to happen to my daughter I will hunt you down, rip you apart piece by piece, figure out a way to put you back together and repeat the process do you understand me?" Bella said looking to Jacob.

"Wait does that mean I can stay?" I asked looking between my parents.

"You aren't giving us a choice, and we would be hypocrites if we forced the issue anymore." Edward said in defeat.

I looked up to Jacob who grinned to Edward victoriously as I looked to Uncle Emmett.

I jumped into his arms squeezing, "thank you!"

"I couldn't take you being sad anymore it was driving me insane." Uncle Emmett hugged, "I love you kiddo. You are like my own kid."

"I love you too." I said releasing him before hugging my parents thanking them.

--------------------------------------------------

It took my family less than three days to pack their belongings. Bound for London, and our farewell had not been as easy as I thought. I felt like a small piece of myself stayed with them but I was grateful for this experience. It taught me that I had to fight for what I loved the way my mother had for daddy, and the way I would for Jacob.

As I looked to the picture over the fireplace of my family I smiled, I truly am a lucky girl. They were finally trusting me and allowing me to stay in the cottage. I felt two arms encase my body as my head tilt back, a pair of lips pressed against my cheek.

"I thought you were supposed to help me unpack." Jacob laughed.

"Not right now." I sighed.

"What then?" Jacob asked

"We finally finish what we started the other night."

Jacob looked to me an eyebrow raised with curiosity as I stood on tiptoes pulling him toward my lips. I brushed my lips against his briefly before pulling away, a frustrated grunt in his chest as his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me from the ground. I gave in as our lips danced softly, his forehead pressing to mine.

"What did you have mind again?" Jacob whispered.

"Math homework, you have a test on Friday." I grinned.


End file.
